His Constant Craving
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Beth is forced to realise just how sick and obsessed Perry is when he abducts her. In an attempt to hide her from Jack and the team who are desperately trying to find her Perry takes Beth to a secluded cabin in the forest where he shows her just how unstable he is. The team need to find her before its too late, before Perry takes his obsession too far. Dark material, adult themes.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first attempt at a Stalker based story. Anyone who has read my other work will know my style is dark, but so is this show so all is good. I love the Beth and Perry storyline so this story is based all around that. It will include all the other characters too.**

**I live in the UK so TV is currently due to show episode six. I have seen up to episode ten however. This show is amazing!**

**Summary: Perry's stalking reaches its climate when he abducts Beth. Wanting to keep her all to himself, and knowing that the team will be looking for them, he drives her out to a secluded hunting cabin his grandfather once owned. Whilst there Beth comes to realise just how sick and obsessed Perry is over her. She can only hope that her team will find her and that she can survive what Perry has planned for her. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Prologue**

_Run. Run and don't stop running._

Beth kept repeating these words over and over, barely able to hear them in her own head due to how loud her heart was pounding. She was exhausted from running and she was terrified by what would happen to her if she stopped running.

_Run. Run and don't dare stop running._

She was running as fast as she could, weaving through thick tree trunks, trying to avoid the brambles that clawed at her clothes, tearing them and her soft flesh beneath them. It wasn't easy running through the forest. She was bare foot and the forest floor assaulted her feet with each step she took. Low hanging branches and twigs whipped at her body leaving behind stinging bruises. One had slapped her hard across the cheek, splitting the flesh along her cheek bone.

_Run. Run faster._

She was trying to run faster but she was injured and it was getting dark. The thick forest that surrounded her seemed to be tormenting her. She had to escape, her life depended on it, but the roots of the trees that were hidden beneath fallen leaves kept tripping her up, sending her stumbling forward but she was always able to catch her footing.

_Run!_

She was trying, but the soil beneath the rotting leaves that soiled her escape route was wet and slippery. Everything seemed against her. She just had to get away, she just had to escape.

Beth could fight. She was fast and tough. She knew how to use her opponents movements and own strength against them, but she was smart enough to know that to fight now would not be a fair match. Her wrists were cuffed together in front of her, that fact alone felt like a betrayal as they were her own cuffs. Not to mention Perry had a rifle in his hands. A huge and fully loaded rifle that she could feel pointed at her even now.

She couldn't see Perry but she could feel that he was close. She didn't dare turn around to see just how close, she just kept putting ne foot in front of the other and moving as fast as she could.

_He was behind her someone in the ever growing darkness._

It was that thought that made her legs suddenly move a little quicker. It didn't last long though as she had to quickly drop to the floor with her hands covering her head as best as they could. The gunshot that had made her drop to the floor, covering her head, echoed around her as bits of bark showered down on her from the thick tree that the bullet had burst into.

"Michelle, I see you!" Perry called out to her as lightening light up the forest bright blue. The rain began spitting and Beth knew this was going to make her escape harder. "Michelle!" he called out in a calm sing-song voice.

She hated that he knew her real name, she hated it more to hear him say it. She pushed herself up and began moving forward again. She had barely put distance between herself and the gun shot tree when the front half of her bare foot hooked itself tight underneath the root of a tree. She fell forward and landed hard on her floor. Pain hit her everywhere. Her ankle screamed it, the flesh on her foot had been torn and ripped by the rough root, her left wrist had been crushed awkwardly beneath her body and she was sure had suffered severe damage. Her ribs had smacked down against some more tree roots and the pain in them had winded her completely.

It took a minute but finally the air returned to her lungs. With a whimper she attempted to push herself up but pain shot up her leg and she collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry of pain. Straight away she tried to push herself again but this time it was a hard blow to her back that sent her crashing back down to the floor. It had been accompanied by a loud crack of thunder and what seemed like an explosion of cold heavy rain.

Beth rolled onto her side and tried to push herself up again. She knew being stood was much less vulnerable a positon than lying on the floor. Perry slammed the butt of the gun into her chest forcing her to lie on her back on the cold and now very wet forest floor. The rain pounding down against her body soaked through to her bones, sending a chill right down her spine making her body shiver all over.

"I told you what would happen if you tired to escape," Perry said matter-of-factly as he glared down at her, the riffle in his hands now pointing right at her face. Beth chose to look at his face and not the barrel of the gun. Rain dripped from Perry's nose, from his chin and his hair. He was squinting slightly to keep the rain out of his eyes. "You're mine! I told you that back at the cabin."

Some part of her was telling her to beg him for forgiveness, tell him she would do anything if he would spare her a death on a cold forest floor. Another part of her wanted to kick him as hard as she possibly could, and keep on kicking him until she knew it was safe to run again, because he wouldn't be able to get up and chase her. She knew that wasn't going to happen right now though. All she had left right now, all she had the energy for besides holding off passing out from pain, was words.

"I'll never be yours!" she spat at him.

"You already are," Perry pointed out with a smirk before swinging his arms back only to bring them back down, connecting the solid metal of the rifle against Beth's head. Knocking her out cold.

Beth lay there lifeless as Perry crouched down beside her. He brushed her rain soaked hair back of her face. The rain was making the blood that seeped from a wound made by being hit with the gun trickle down her head in a slow stream.

"I'm sorry Michelle, really I am," he said.

He then scooped her up and flung her petite body over his shoulders. Keeping a firm grip on the rifle too he carried her back towards the cabin, back to the hell he had planned for her.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you want more. Other chapter will be longer than this one. This chapter was just to offer a taste of what's to come. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who has already taken an interest in this story. I promise to update as quickly as possible but please be aware sometime my work life is pretty hectic. **

**A/N: So this chapter goes back to the beginning before the events of the previous chapter. It will work through from here up until that point and then carry on from there. **

**For those watching the show you may see a couple of scenes taken for the 10****th**** episode. This story starts after Beth has found the pictures of her on Perry's dorm room wall.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 1**

Beth was running down the street. It wasn't just Jack who went running every morning to keep fit...or was it, like Beth, to clear the mind, create a distraction from things. It was early, the sun was still rising so she was running alongside a golden orange sky. It was stunning and she found herself closing her eyes for a second and allowing the warm morning breeze to blow over her face. She loved this time of morning on the street. There were only ever a few people, mostly workers taking their dogs for a quick morning stroll or other runners, the postman. It was so peaceful.

Beth had her headphones in. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't think to turn around and scan down the street. If she had she would have seen the car that was slowly following her, careful to stay far back so she wouldn't suspect. _Perry loved watching her run._ He loved how her ponytail bounced back and forth. He tried to imagine what her hair would feel like. He presumed it would feel as silky soft as it always looked. He imagined it would smell sweet, like the wild orchid shampoo and conditioner she bought at the store most weeks.

He imagined what it would feel like to tangle his hand up in her hair and tug her head back so he could kiss her elegant neck. He knew she would taste sweet. It was something that made his mouth water, made his heart pound, made his cock twitch in his pants. _God he wanted her..._

He watched her cross the road and enter a small store that sold every flavour smoothie ever created. Hers was always the same, a green drink made up of apples, mint, a touch of ginger and lemon and cucumber. He had tried it himself and could understand why she liked it so much. It was delicious and refreshing..._like her._ He pulled up and sat waiting for her to come out of the small store. Minutes later she did. She was now walking leisurely with her green smoothie in hand. He smiled, she was so predictable and she didn't even know it.

He knew she would now make her way back home. When she got there today she would find a parcel waiting on her porch. It was a gift from him, a huge bouquet of flowers and a sympathy card with another copy of the article he had detailing the fire her family had been killed in. He couldn't yet decide if he hated the man who had stalked her back then and gone on to kill her whole family, sparing only her. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kill him for making Beth suffer that way, or shake his hand and applaud him for making her suffer that way.

He chose to forget about this issue and hoped Beth would like the flowers...or not, either option was as much fun for him to witness as the other.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was just finishing up her smoothie as she walked across the drive, past her car and towards her porch. She was dreading what she needed to do today, which was tell Tracy about Perry who had been lying to her calling himself Brody. It had all just a ploy to get closer to Beth, find out everything or anything he could about her. She knew her friend would be crushed when she found out. Tracy really seemed to like him and Beth could see he had done her some good. Tracy had come out of her shell more since meeting him. She was sure that would all change once she knew the truth.

Her thoughts were suddenly pushed aside and she had to stop when she saw a huge bunch of white lilies sitting by her front door. She quickly turned around to see if she could spot any signs of who may have delivered such an expensive looking bouquet. She saw no one, not even Perry who was stood behind a tree down the street watching her. He was loving the look of worry and confusion on her face.

Beth slowly walked over to the flowers. Any other woman would be grateful but Beth hated the flowers immediately and hated not knowing who they were from more so. She suddenly saw a small envelope among the bouquet. Holding it just at the very edge she grabbed it and pulled it open to find a small card. It read,_ To Michelle, with sympathy. _It was accompanied by the same article, detailing the fire that had killed her family, that she had received a coupe of days ago.

She spun around on her heels, hoping to see who could have brought her the damn flowers, although she had a pretty good idea. It was Perry, after what she had found in his dorm room, she just knew it. She could only wonder how he could know about her past, _about Michelle._ She reached down and grabbed the flowers and raced off her porch and over to the trash cans. She tore the lid off one of them and dropped the flowers into it, but not the card or article, before slamming the lid back on.

She took one more look around before racing inside. She guessed he was watching and if he was she hoped he could see her hatred for him written all over her face. She knew Tracey would be over soon. She had to tell her all about Perry, about his stalking her, the wall in his dorm room and the pictures that had littered it, about how he was using Tracy to get close to her.

Perry was furious that Beth had dumped the flowers. He had more than enough money to spare so that wasn't the reason he was so mad she had dumped the expensive bouquet. He had to grit his teeth together to stop himself from yelling out to her. _She couldn't humiliate him like that! He wouldn't let her._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth walked into the TAU office feeling rather shaken up but she didn't dare let her colleagues see this. She was ate enough as it was. Of course Jack was the first one to speak to her.

"You look like you had a rough morning," he said

"Geez, thanks," she replied flatly. She had had a rough morning, after receiving her unwanted present this morning she had then had to spill to her only friend that a fucked up rich kid was stalking her and so was only sleeping with Tracy to get closer to herself. To steal whatever info he could from Tracy about Beth. Understandably, Tracy didn't take it well but had promised to act normal if Perry did show up.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jack quickly protested. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jack!" she told him in a tone that said she would only answer that question once.

But of course Jack had to keep pushing, "You sure?"

Beth walked into her office and slammed the door shut on him. She wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by him today. She put her bag down behind her desk and sat down. She scooped out some folders from her bag and dropped them down onto her desk. The sympathy note she had kept from the flowers fluttered out from the pile, glaring up at her. Reminding her she was being watched.

She ran her hands over her face, rubbing her tired eyes. She picked up the note again and studied it. She hated how confused she was by all of this. If she was dealing with this situation as it was happening to someone else she knew she would push them to report it, to be careful. But she didn't want to tell anyone, she wanted to pretend it wasn't happening. At the same time she wanted to confront Perry, kick his sorry ass into next week.

She picked up the article next and studied that. Not that she had too she had looked at it so many times in the past that she knew it by heart. A moment later she had to look up as Janice knocked and walked in. The new case was already rolling and Beth had to catch up with a few things before even thinking of going out into the field.

"Everything okay?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. She wished everyone would just leave her alone. If she wasn't thinking about it all, if everyone would act like normal she hoped she may be able to try and forget about it all.

"You're late?" Janice questioned.

"So?" Beth snapped defensively.

"You're never late." Janice pointed out.

Once more she found herself saying she was fine. She thanked Janice and tried to get on with her original plan...acting like everything was normal.

**~0~0~0~0~**

That evening Beth found herself doing her usual routine; alarm on, windows checked, locked and tonight checked again. She made sure the curtains were closed tight making sure to scan the street outside before she did so. She half expected to see Perry standing there. She hated that she didn't know he had already been stood out there whilst she had done this nightly routine.

It made her angry, scared. This was her house and she was supposed to feel safe, however she had learnt years ago that your house wasn't necessarily a definite form of security. She decided on a long hot candle lit bath before bed. She decided a glass of wine would go along with it perfectly.

**~0~0~**

Just a short while later and Beth was lay in her tub, enveloped in hot water and bubbles. A dozen small candles were lit around the edge lighting the bathroom in a warm golden glow. But the bathroom was silent, too silent, the only sound was the dripping of the tap, spilling droplet after droplet of cold water into the bath water. Beth glared at the tap, wishing it would stop the irritating dripping.

She took another long sip of wine, in doing so finishing her glass. She was shocked by herself that she had already finished two glasses, large glasses. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door bell ring. It was late so she knew whoever was ringing would not be someone she wanted to see.

She climbed out of the bath and wrapped a think red towel around her body. She threw on a bath robe over it, the thin silky material sticking to her wet arms. Water dripped down her legs as she moved out of the bathroom and across the hall. She walked slowly down the stairs and made her way over to the front door.

She hesitated, suddenly wondering if she should go get her gun in case someone was standing on the other side, but first she decided to look through the peephole in the door. She was shocked to see no one standing on the other side. She had definitely heard the door bell ring.

For a moment she couldn't understand it, she took another look and her heart skipped a beat. Although there was no one standing there, there was a rather crumpled looking bouquet of flowers. Beth knew they were the same ones she had dumped earlier after they had been delivered during her run.

She was angry, humiliated and terrified all at the same time. She moved to turn the alarm off, unlock the door, wanting to go dump the flowers in the trash again but her hand was shaking too much to punch in the code. She slapped her palm angrily against the wall above the code panel.

She turned her back to the door and slid down it. She held her hand over her face as tears threatened to fall. A sob burst from her throat. She wasn't sure she could stand being stalked again, going through the same thing she had before, even if this time her family couldn't be hurt by it.

She quickly sucked in a breath of air and rubbed her face, wiping the few stray tears that had fallen away. She refused to show weakness, refused to let Perry, who she knew was doing all of this, make her feel this way.

Little did she know that Perry was already watching her through a slight gap in one of the curtains that she had missed. He loved the way her face looked when she was scared. He loved the way she could make herself act strong when he knew she was crumbling in side. He loved the look of tears on her face. He loved that he was the one making her feel all these things.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**The following day**_

It had been a long TAU's current case, involving a female stalker who had once been a victim and had decided to get revenge, had only been made harder for Beth to focus on as she had to deal with keeping her very scared best friend Tracy safe. After telling her about Perry she had told her to keep minimal contact with him to avoid making him realise that he was under suspicion.

Tracy had tried but deep down Beth had known her friend was not so strong. It had only taken Perry showing up at Tracy's place of work, after numerous unanswered calls and messages, to scare the woman out of her wits. Beth had decided that Tracy was going to stay with her in her house. An officer in a patrol car would be placed outside at all times. This made Tracy feel safe, and Beth happy knowing she was being guarded somewhere safe, but still Beth hadn't been able to truly focus.

With the day having finally come to an end, and the case having being closed, Beth decided to get some food and take it back to her friend in an attempt to comfort her. As she stepped out of the store she thought about how Janice had spoke to her in her office earlier in the day. Janice was a smart woman and could tell something was worng. She had insisted that, although not true friends, that Beth could speak to her if need be. Beth although thankful had insisted nothing was wrong. She knew Janice didn't belive her but it wasn't easy for Beth to open up and let people in. She had been lonely for so long it was almost comfortable that way. She had herself to sort out her problems..._or so she thought._

She shook the memory of the conversation out of her head and took out her phone. She quickly called Tracy to let her know she was on her way home. After having done so she had just returned her phone to her pocket, and reached her car, when she heard a familiar voice asking if he could assist her with her bags.

Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she turned to see Perry standing beside her car. She wasn't sure what to do, her body seemed frozen. Her mind was racing!

"It's nice to see you, Lieutenant Davis," Perry said, "But then you aways stop off here for dinner. You love their deli salads, Kale and butternut squash, it's your favourite, right?" he said knowingly.

The fact he knew this made Beth feel sick to her stomach. She found it hard to keep her shock from her face, but somehow she did. Somehow managing to make her voice sound confident, unnerved, she asked, "Why are you following me, Perry?"

"Come on, you know the answer to that!" he said, sounding almost annoyed that she would even waste her breath asking it. "I'm obsessive. I have a severe obsessive personality disorder that can't be treated. One doctor even diagnosed me as psychopathic." he said matter-of-factly.

Beth felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. She had to get out of this situation now. "You need help," she said as she reached to open her car door.

Perry quickly stepped forward, blocking her from doing this. "That's what they say, but my dad just seems to think I'm perfect so I'm just going with that for now," he said cooly.

For a moment Perry g;ared at her and Beth didn't dare take her eyes off him. Suddenly, growing more angry, he asked, "How's Tracy? I know you know."

"You'll never see her again, Perry." Her reply was meant to be a fact but also a warning for him to stay away from her.

"That's too bad. She was nice. Sad, a bit tragic...like you," he said as he took a step closer to her.

"Get away from my car!" Beth told him as she once more tried to reach out and open her car door but again Perry was quick to block her actions.

"Or what?" he growled, "You're gonna hit me again! No one has ever touched me like that! Why did you smack me around!" he seethed. "Is it because I remind you of Ray?" he asked.

Beth felt her blood begin to boil. She hated that he knew about her, knew about Ray and what he had done to her and her family.

"I can understand that, both rich kids, protected by money." he said, "Boy he really did a number on you didn't he," he mocked, "killed your whole family! How do you survive something like that?" he asked a furious Beth. "Change your name, become a detective and help others, but does it ever get better...Michelle?"

She hated to hear him say her name. "Please," he continued, "I wanna know!"

She was getting more and more angry, and was unsure how much longer she could control it. Perry saw this despite her best efforts to hide it. "You wanna hit me right now, don't you? People are watching," he pointed out.

Beth took a step closer to him, moving her face just inches away from his and replied, "They won't always be!"

She stepped back again and ripped open her car door, swinging it open against Perry who was instantly furious she had done so. She climbed into the drivers seat and tried to pull the door shut but Perry quickly grabbed hold of it. He leaned in and threatened, "I can't wait." he said before letting go of the door.

Beth quickly slammed it shut. Perry walked off away from the car and it was then that she could hold it in no longer. A sob burst from her throat and tears quickly followed. She tried to force them back but it was no good. She leant over the steering wheel and allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

**~0~0~**

Janice was just finishing up her paperwork at her desk. She flicked off her computer, stood up and reached for her bag. That was when she noticed Beth standing there. She could see the look of fear on the other womans face. She noticed how Beth was wringing her fingers together in a nervous way, clearly she was flustered y something. She could see she had been crying, tears were still in her eyes, waiting to burst their banks.

"What is it?" Janice asked.

"I messed up," Beth confessed. "I need your help," she admitted, realising she had never once asked for help in her life, a mistake that had cost her family their lives.

"You got it," Janice replied without hesitation.

With that Beth led Janice to her office and spent the next couple of hours telling her everything about her past, about how Ray had stalked her, killed her whole family. Told her about how she had beat Perry and threatened him to stay away from a fellow university student, only to have his fixation turn to her. How she had broken into his dorm room and found multiple pictures of herself drawn by Perry, pictures of him watching her, of them both, some of them sexual, one of him strangling her on a bed. She told her of his threat.

_Told her of her fears. _

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing. I love that you all want more so here it is. Hope you all enjoy. This chapter also contains scenes or references to scenes from the show. I haven't seen all of episode eleven yet so I apologize for any mistakes in scenes from that episode. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the Christmas holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 2**

Beth and Janice were sat at the table in Beth's house. Beth had explained everything to Janice in her office on the previous night, but now they were just going over a few more details, and Beth was showing Janice through her box of personal things from her old life.

Beth was cradling a mug of hot coffee, her mind too muddled to realise the mug was almost burning hot. It was hard for her to open up to anyone, but Janice was being so great, so understanding and so supportive.

Janice was flicking through a file, a file that held an old copy of Beth's birth certificate and other personal details. "That's everything you told me," she said as she closed the folder, " Except your real name, Michelle Webber." she said with a smile, thinking how much the name suited her.

Beth smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Michelle," she said. Sometimes Michelle felt like a stranger to Beth, and not the person she actually was, _the person she was born to be._

"I'm sorry about your family," Janice said sincerely.

"Thank you," Beth replied.

"And Ray is still incarcerated?" Janice asked.

"His family have money, so, they negotiated his sentence down to a mandatory programme at the Seattle Pacific psychiatric hospital. He's been there ever since the fire." Beth told her.

"So, Perry used your friend, Tracy, to gain access to your home?"

"Yeah, and to gain enough information to find out my real identity. Janice, my records have been sealed since I was eighteen years old. This kid...he's so smart..."

"And a psychotic," Janice pointed out, not that she needed too, Beth already knew this.

"And he comes from money. Just like Ray. So we can't arrest him unless we have real proof that he has been stalking me," Beth said.

Janice simply looked at Beth, unable to miss the worry on her face. She quickly realised that there was other ways, and other reasons, that Perry could ger arrested.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had finished up her meeting with Janice and had gone into the living room to find Tracy crying. She had decided she needed to distract her friend from recent events. She had to be in work so could only offer a quick distraction. The idea was just to go for a coffee, but this had suddenly turned into a small shopping spree. The whole time an undercover officer was hanging around outside each shop they went in.

They had wandered into one shop where Tracy had bought an over-sized and not so flattering top._ Beth understood this_. The wolly sweater was meant to be for her to hide away under. The next shop they had entered they had wandered around until they had entered the underwear section.

Tracy suddenly picked up a bra and panties set. It was red, lacy, very sexy, and looked more than comfortable, _which was always a bonus_. "I love this," she said, "Not that there's much point in me buying it now, however, its not like there is anyone to see it."

"Trace, I'm sorry," Beth had to say,"You were happy with him"

Tracy smiled at her and shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault Brody...I mean Perry, was a psycho who just used me to get closer to you. Hey, at least I got some great sex out of it." She had to try and look on the positive side of things.

Beth suddenly had to ask something she had been wondering about for a while "What was he like?" she asked.

"In bed ?" Tracy asked, wondering why Beth would care about such a thing.

"No, _God no_, I don't need to know about that. I mean what was he like in general."

"Ah, well he was normal. Better than normal in fact. He was sweet, and funny and charming...and for the record he was amazing in bed. He was the most well equipped man I've ever been with." she said with a smile. Perry had in fact been very well equipped, she had never been with a man as big as he had been. She had been sore for days after the first few times they had had sex.

Tracy turned to look at Beth, she could see a look of..._perhaps it was fear,_ on her face. Realising what Perry probably had in mind for Beth, Tracy realised how stupid what she had said had been, "Beth, I'm so sorry, that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear!"

Beth smiled, like such fears had never crossed her mind. "Forget it. Look, I think you should just buy the underwear. Okay, so your first attempt at dating didn't go great, but perhaps the next will be Mr Right." she said supportively.

"I suppose you're right," Tracy said, smiling a little, then suddenly more as a thought came to her mind, "I''ll make a deal with you, B," she said, "I'll buy this, if you do too." she said holding up the underwear set.

Beth just smiled, laughed a little, and then reached out and grabbed one in her own size, but in a different colour. "Fine, but I'm getting it in black."

As they walked to the checkout counter neither woman realised that they were being watched. Stood just outside the store, just out of sight, was Perry. He loved the underwear, he was imagining Beth in it. He was imagining ripping it from her body as she lay tied to a bed, powerless to stop him. _He needed to have her soon. _

He quickly backed away from the shop as Beth and Tracy walked from the store. Once more, watching but out of sight he watched as the two women stood there talking, Beth explaining that she had to get to work, Tracy thanking her for the distraction.

He watched the two women hug and then part ways, Tracy taking all the shopping bags with her. He turned to watch Beth leave. The undercover officer followed Tracy leaving Beth walking alone.

Perry couldn't resist it, he had to follow her. He stayed far enough back so she wouldn't sense him there. He followed her through the parking lot, hiding behind cars so she wouldn't spot him. He quickly had to duck down when she turned to look around. He could tell from the look on her face that she thought she was being followed.

He watched her shrug the feeling off and continue walking to her car. He couldn't miss the fact that she now walked a little faster, despite the fact that the parking lot was full of people.

"Soon," he said out loud as he turned his back to the car he had been hiding behind. He slid down it and sat on the floor. Once more he imagined what it would be like to see Beth in the underwear she had just brought. He decided he couldn't wait much longer to have her.

"Soon," he said, promising such a thing to himself.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was in her office, filing some paperwork when she saw the movement from the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Janice and another Officer escorting Perry who was clearly under arrest. For a moment she was sure her mind was paying tricks on her. Perry couldn't stop glaring at her, but Janice offered a smile before she pulled back to talk to Beth who rushed out of her office.

"What's going on? What happened to your neck?" Beth asked noticing the bruising that had already formed on Janice's neck.

"I went to the university to speak to Perry. He didn't like what I had to say so he attacked me," she said, then with a slight smile added, "We have to take assaulting a police officer seriously." The truth was Janice had provoked the attack. She had mocked Perry about his dead mother and his mental issues. It had all been a tactic and it had worked.

"Your neck?" Beth said in concern.

"It's fine, backup showed up before he could really hurt me.," Janice explained, "We got him, Beth."

Beth just nodded, she didn't feel like this was really happening. It couldn't be this easy. "Okay, lets do this properly. Give him his phone call and get him his lawyer if he wants one."

"Okay," Janice agreed, quickly giving Beth's shoulder a supportive squeeze before following after Perry and the other officer.

Beth didn't even notice as Jack stepped beside her. She didn't dare take her eyes off Perry until he was in the interview room. A cold chill ran down her spine when he halted just outside the interview and looked down the corridor and directly at Beth. His eyes were colder than she had ever seen them. She didn't realise she had done it but she brought her hands up to rub away the goosebumps that had come up on her arms.

"Isn't that the Whitley kid? Didn't he show up here a while ago to talk to you?" Jack asked.

Beth turned to face Jack once Perry had been showed inside the interview room by the officer.

"What the hell did he do now?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's Janice's case, why don't you mind your own business. Concentrate on your own cases!" Beth snapped at him. She instantly wished she hadn't but she couldn't take it back, so instead, she headed down the corridor and into the small observation room that overlooked the interrogation room where Perry was now sat.

**~0~0~**

Almost a half hour had passed before the interview had finally began. Beth was stood in silence watching as Janice talked to a very quiet Perry. She could see Perry was angry. He was just staring down at the table on which his handcuffed wrists sat.

"Come on, Perry...talk to me." Janice said, her tone mocking.

Beth knew this tactic, but she couldn't decide if it was the correct one to use on Perry. He was smart, he didn't want to be spoke to like a child, that would only anger him more. Beth was sure making him feel like the smart one would get much more results.

Perry looked up, but not at Janice, he looked over her shoulder and right at Beth. She knew he couldn't actually see her but the way his eyes locked on hers she sure as hell felt like it. She felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"You have no idea what you've done," Perry said. His words were not aimed at Janice, but rather at Beth whom he continued to glare at. "You've just made the worst mistake of your life!"

Beth took a deep and shaky breath. She knew Perry's words were a threat and she knew he damn well meant them. She suddenly looked at the door as it burst open. Two men in suits walked in. One of them had lawyer written all over him. The other looked like Perry, but older.

"Dad!" Perry said, confirming Beth's suspicions.

"You can't just come in here like that!" Janice snapped.

"I'm Mr Whitley's lawyer. You cant ask him any more questions until I've spoke to him, and frankly you have no case here."

"Your client assaulted a Detective."

"Rubbish! My son would never do that. Your allegations will never see my sons record!"

"Look at the evidence, Mr Whitley," Janice said pointing to her neck.

"I've already taken a look at the footage from the University. They sent it right over to me. You clearly provoked this assault, Detective."

"It was still an assault!" Janice said.

"You went after my son first. I am damn sure going to tell the papers, and anyone else who will listen, how this unit is targeting my son for no reason."

"Your son is stalking our Lieutenant. We have reason to believe he entered her house without her permission and..."

"And do you have evidence of that?" the lawyer asked.

Janice just glared at him. It was a clear no.

"Didn't think so. This is all rubbish. I'm taking my client home. If you wish to speak to him again you do it when I am present!" the lawyer snapped. "Come, Perry, lets go."

Perry stood and held his wrists out to the officer in the room. The officer hesitated, not sure if he should uncuff him or not. His answer came from Beth who appeared in the doorway.

"Uncuff him." she said as she stood there glaring at Perry. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest. She wanted to stand tall and confident, but her body didn't seem to allow this.

The officer did as he was told. And Perry turned to look at Beth with the usual half smile, smug, thing that he did. Beth stepped a side as Mr Whitley, Perry's lawyer, and then Perry walked out. Perry stopped for just a second by her. "See you soon, Michelle," he muttered quietly so no one but Beth would hear.

Janice stepped out and watched the three men walk away. "Why are we allowing him to walk away?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"Because he is about to slip up again. Bigger this time. All of this has angered him. He's pissed off. He's gonna screw up." Beth informed her before she walked back to her office. She needed to hide away from the others for a while. She had to release the breath she had been holding since Perry had come into the office.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth walked out of her office. They had done all the work they could for one day. She wanted to go home, have a long bath and climb into bed. She spotted Janice sitting at her desk. She could see she still looked angry.

"Janice, what you did today... I appreciate it, really," Beth said.

Janice smiled at her but said, "I wanna see this guy behind bars. I won't let what happened to you before happen to you again."

Beth smiled at her and said, "Thankyou. Look, go home. Have a drink of wine, or a bath. Forget about today. We'll get Perry soon."

"I hope so." Janice replied.

"G'night," Beth said.

"Night" Janice replied.

She watched Beth walk away then turned back to her computer screen. She continued to research the Whitley family, taking note of anything that could be of use.

**~0~0~0~0~**

A few hours had passed when Janice finally decided it was time to go home. She shut down her computer and tossed a few things into her bag. She switched off her desk lamp and grabbed a file of information she had gathered on Perry.

Just moments later she was out on the street. She couldn't be bothered going home and cooking, but she was starving, so she decided takeaway would be good. She was heading to the Indian takeout just down the street from the TAU building.

She pulled out her phone and began checking through a few messages as she crossed the quiet street.

She looked up as she heard tyres come screeching towards her. She didn't have time to get out of the way as a car came speeding towards her. The main beam was on so she was blinded and could not see the driver. The car smacked hard into her body, which crashed up against the bonnet before bouncing off. She rolled across the floor, bleeding, badly injured..._her body lifeless. _Her phone shattered on the floor.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was in bed. She was lay on her stomach, her arms up above the covers the way she always did. She never wanted them trapped beneath the covers, just in case. She was unsettled, trapped in a bad dream.

The shrill ring of her cell phone made her jump up in bed. She had to struggle to catch her breath for a moment before she reached out and grabbed her phone. "Detective Davies," she said, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her finger. Her heart suddenly sank as she was told, "There's been an accident, it's Detective Lawrence..."

**~0~0~**

It had taken Beth just minutes to throw some clothes on. Some black leggings, black thigh high boots and a long, white, long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on but none of that mattered. All that mattered now was getting to the hospital where Janice was in surgery.

She ran down the front steps of her house and raced over to her car, never knowing that Perry was watching the whole thing. He had seen the lights go on in her bedroom, knew she was changing. He thought she looked beautiful right now. She really was a natural beauty.

He watched as her car sped out of the drive-way and screeched off down the street.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had called the others on the way to the hospital. Jack and Ben met her in the waiting room outside the OR. She was pacing back and forth, making dozens of phone calls, trying to find out everything she could.

"BETH!" Jack called out to her as he and Ben walked up to her.

"How is she?" Ben asked.

"She's still in surgery. She has multiple broken bones, internal bleeding. They're trying to relieve pressure on her brain right now."

"Who did this?" Jack asked.

"I have don't have proof...but I have a pretty good idea." Beth said.

_She just knew Perry was behind this and she was going to prove it and make him pay. _

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please keep up the great reviews. I love hearing what people think so far, any predictions they might have for future chapters. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it all. I wish you all the very best for the New Year.**

**Okay, so this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. This is where Perry abducts Beth. I wanted to get it up quick so it hasn't been sent to a beta. I apologize now for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 3**

_**The following morning**_

Beth walked into Janice's private hospital room. She couldn't help but think that Janice looked tiny in the huge hospital bed. She had yet to come round from surgery that had save her life, and the more time that passed the more that the team, and the doctors, worried that she may not wake up.

Beth studied Janice for a moment, there was a thick white bandage wrapped around her head, her left arm was resting in a sling. Her right leg was in a cast. She was hooked up to drips and monitoring machines. Her face was full of cuts and bruises. It brought tears to her eyes to see her friend like this.

"She'll be awake soon," Jack said from where he stood by the window, watching Beth.

Beth walked closer to Janice's bed. She stood there for a moment just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. She couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for the state Janice was in right now. Suddenly she felt too guilty standing in the room. Janice's parents who had been on vacation in England were due to arrive soon to be by their daughters bedside. Beth knew she couldn't face them, how could she. She knew Perry was responsible for this, and she knew it was because Janice had been trying to protect her.

"I have to get back to the office," she began to say, but Jack quickly interrupted her.

"Her parents will be here any minute, don't you want to stay and talk to them?" Jack asked.

"No. You talk to them. I have to go," she said as she rushed over to the door, "Phone me if there are any changes!" she called back to him before the door cosed behind her.

Just to be safe, Beth had posted a guard outside Janice's room. She stopped to talk to him for a second, checking to see if anyone had tried to get in. The guard told her no and she was glad, as it meant Perry was staying away. She couldn't yet decide if he would be stupid enough to try and visit Janice, or send her a gift, or something.

"Her parents are going to be here soon," Beth told the guard, "Detective Larson is inside, he will..."

"Beth Davies?!"

Beth stopped what she was saying and turned to look down the corridor. Instantly her eyes fell upon the woman who had called out her name. Her voice caught in her throat for a moment and so she couldn't respond to the woman.

She knew, just with one glance, that this woman was Janice's mother. Janice clearly inherited her mothers beauty and her fathers proud and confident walk. The couple came to a stop just in front of her.

"Are you Beth Davies?" The woman asked with tears in her eyes.

Beth nodded, asked, "Mr and Mrs Lawrence?"

"Yes!" the woman cried, "Please, where is Jannie?"

"She's in there. The guard is just a precautionary," Beth explained, trying to sound calm, but Janice's parents were clearly, and understandably, worried.

"Who did this to my little girl?" Janice's father asked. His voice was strong, but Beth could sense the anger and the worry in it that made it shake a little as he spoke.

"I promise you that I am going to get the person responsible for this."

"I believe you will. Now if you will excuse us we have to see Jannie." Mr Lawrence said before he and his wife stepped around Beth. The guard opened the door for them and Beth watched them walk inside. The door didn't shut quick enough to block out Mrs Lawrence's heartbreaking sob.

Heavy tears burned Beth's eyes upon hearing the sound. She moved quickly away from Janice's hospital room. She only made it around the corner out of sight before her own sob burst from her throat. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She had lived through one stalker hurting her friends, her family and now she was seeing it again. She felt guilty, but she quickly forced her tears back and used the back of her hand to dry her face. She was going to use her anger to fuel her desire to see Perry pay.

She pushed away from the wall and carried on down the corridor. She was going back to the office, but first she had somewhere else she had to go. There was someone else she had to see.

**~0~0~0~0~**

The main door on the Whitley mansion was a huge, pointed arch shape, chunk of oak. Beth could only imagine how much that little detail to the place cost, she didn't bother to think how much the whole house was worth. Right now she didn't even care.

She rang the door bell again and waited until finally the door opened. It was a maid who answered the door. Beth showed her her badge and there was nothing the elder maid could do to stop her walking right in.

**~0~0~**

Beth had waited in a luxurious lounge for over ten minutes. She was waiting for Perry but it was Mr Whitley who suddenly burst into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at, Detective!" he roared at Beth.

"Lieutenant!" Beth corrected him, "And it's not you I need to speak to, it's your son."

"You, and your team, need to stay away from him!" Mr Whitley ordered.

"And he needs to stay away from me and my team!" Beth replied angrily.

"What allegations are you making against him now?" Mr Whitley scoffed.

"I believe, very strongly, that he is responsible for a hit and run involving one of my Detectives!" Beth growled at him.

"You're insane! You're obsessed with my son!" Mr Whitley yelled at her.

"Can you tell me where he was last night?!" Beth yelled back at him.

"I was here." Perry suddenly said from behind her.

Beth fell silent. She turned to face him where he stood in another door way that led into the lounge that they were standing in. "Do you have anyone who can prove that?" she asked him

"Perry, leave us, now!" Mr Whitley snapped.

"No, it's okay, Dad. Lieutenant Davis thinks she can bully me." Perry said as he walked right up to Beth.

"I'm not trying to bully you, Perry. I don't need to. I want to see you behind bars for what you did to Detective Lawrence. You ran her down with your car, or some other car that you got your filthy little hands on, and you left her to die in the street."

Perry smiled at her and then using words she had once used on him replied, "I have no recollection of that."

Beth glared at him, she knew what he was doing. She knew the words were ones she had used. "I will prove that you did this, and when I do, your Daddy won't be able to protect you from what I will do to you."

"Are you threatening my son!" Mr Whitley roared at her.

"I don't make threats, Mr Whitley!" she spat as she walked past him and towards the door that would lead her back out into the hall, and on her way back out of the mansion, "I make promises!" she said as she slammed the door shut behind her leaving the two Whitley men alone in the house together.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was in her office. She had left the Whitley mansion and drove, as fast as legally possible, back to the office. She had gathered everything off Janice's desk and was going through it all carefully to see what she had found out about Perry. She was also searching through the things the medics had given back to her that Janice had had with her when she had been run down by Perry.

She pulled a folder out and began searching through it, finally she found what she had been looking for. It was everything that Janice had found out about Perry. Her joy at finding the folder quickly turned to frustration upon realising there was nothing much there. Except for some stuff about his mother. She sat down and studied the information Janice had found.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**Later that evening**_

Beth walked down the quiet hospital corridor, she was heading towards Janice's room. She was about to turn the corridor when Jack walked round it.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked seeing how tired Beth looked.

"Fine," she replied quickly, "How is Janice doing?"

"She's still not awake." Jack said.

"You going home?" Beth asked him.

"Yeah, I stink like an old boot. Shower, some food, and then I'll be back."

"Anything I should know about you two?" Beth had to ask.

Jack smiled, he wasn't about to tell her about the night he and Janice slept together, but it was the truth when he said, "Janice has been the first real friend I've had since I moved here. Friends look out for one another, so I'm going to be here for her, for when she wakes up."

Beth smiled, replied, "She's lucky to have you. Are her parents still here?"

"They went, but they said they will be back later. They were exhausted, psychically, emotionally."

"Seeing someone you love hurt can do that to a person." Beth replied knowingly.

"Will you be here when I get back?"

Beth shook her head, "I doubt it. I'm just here to check on her."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jack said, "Take care, Beth."

Beth smiled and said, "You too, Jack,"

For a moment they stood there smiling at one another, like neither could make the first move to walk away. Beth was the one who finally did. "Night, Jack." she said before she stepped around him and continued on towards Janice's room.

She greeted the guard and then walked into Janice's room. It was silent in there, eerily so. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines that Janice was hooked up to. She walked right over to Janice's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

She ran her fingers through her hair, swiping her hair back off her face. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm, really, really sorry. " she said as tear burnt her eyes.

For a moment she couldn't bare to look at Janice but she owed it to her so she turned to look at her and said, "I promise you I will make Perry pay for this. You have my word. You had my back and now I got yours."

She truly meant it. She was going to make Perry suffer for what he had done.

_Little did she know Perry was thinking the exact same thing and his revenge was already planned. His plan was already in motion. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

The guard outside Beth's house was sat in his car. He was bored out of his mind. He was young and baby-sitting was not what he had gone through the academy for. He wanted action, excitement, anything but this. He was on his phone, messaging a girl he had hooked up with the previous week.

He looked up from his phone when there was a knock on his door window. He saw someone standing there, their hand resting on their side, he could see blood seeping through their fingers. "Help me," the person begged.

The young officer quickly threw his phone down and opened the car door, however he never got out before a gun, accompanied by a silencer, was shoved through the small gap. With one quiet pop a bullet was put into the young officers skull. He fell back into his seat and the shooter shut the door like nothing had ever happened.

The shooter stepped away from the car and began walking a few steps away from it. Perry walked up to him and smiled. "Good work," Perry said to him before passing him an envelope stuffed with cash.

"When the price is right my work always is." the man replied. It was the same man who had helped dig up everything Perry had found out about Beth. "You sure you don't need me in there "he asked, pointing towards Beth's house.

"I have everything I need now." Perry replied.

"You know my number if you need me." the man said before he walked off. Leaving Perry alone on the street outside Beth's house. He couldn't wait for Beth to get home.

_First he needed to get Tracy out of the way. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

Tracy was sat on the couch with a blanket covering her legs. She was watching TV, some pathetic chick flick with a happy ending. She wanted to throw something at the TV. Had it been her own she may have, but it was Beth's, so she would never. Especially after Beth had her back, again. Protecting her from stalker number two. She figured that must make her a complete idiot, having two stalkers in one lifetime, but then she realised Beth was reliving her nightmare too, and she would never consider Beth an idiot.

Instead of throwing something at the TV she opted for changing the channel, again and again; chick flick, cheesy soap opera, chick flick, horror film. She turned the TV off, it was the best option. She reached out and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table. She decided reading about what daft celebrity was worrying about being overweight, despite already being a size 0, would be a good distraction and for a moment it was, until she hear the door bell ring.

For a second her heart began to race, but she quickly brushed this thought aside as she remembered the guard who was sat in a patrol car, on the street, at the end of the drive. He had already knocked twice that evening asking to use the toilet. So as she pushed herself up from the couch she had to call out, "You need to lay off the coffee, Officer Cooms!"

Just for good measure she checked though the peephole but there on the darkened porch she could see his hat and over-sized police jacket. She typed in the code, unhooked the chain and swung the door open.

A second later she was falling through the air. She landed with a hard smack that made her see stars. She tried to push herself up but she was too dizzy, her head spun for a moment longer before she fell into unconsciousness.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth pulled up in the driveway. She offered a quick glance in the rear-view mirror at the cop car opposite her drive. She could see the young officer sat there. She knew he was probably bored out of his mind. He had come on shift before she had gone to the hospital so she knew he would be on all night. His boredom would only be relieved in the morning when his replacement showed up.

Beth climbed out of her car and walked to her front door. She unlocked it and was surprised when the alarm didn't go off. She quickly, and out of habit, reset it.

"Trace, you need to remember to punch in the code if you're not going to put the chain on!" Beth called out as she walked into the study and threw her bag down on the chair. She put her gun down on the side table, fully prepared to come back to it in a minute and put it away safe.

"Trace?!" she called out again as she untucked her blue silk blouse from her jeans.

She walked into the living room and found it empty. Next she walked through into the kitchen and then had to smile. Sat on the island counter was an opened bottle of red wine and a large glass sitting beside it. "You read my mind!" she called out to Tracy. There was a note beside it that said, _I'm in the bath. Enjoy a glass, I'm sure you'll need it after today._

Beth quickly poured herself a large measure and put it straight to her lips. She took in three long sips before pulling away. "I needed that," she muttered to herself before taking another long sip and heading towards her bedroom.

She wanted to change out of her work clothes and slip into something more comfortable. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants . She opened another drawer and pulled out a black vest top. She threw the clothes down onto her bed and then kicked off her shoes. She couldn't wait to get her ugg-boot style fluffy slippers on. They were pure comfort after a day in boots. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off. She hesitated before she threw it down as for a second her head seemed to spin.

She quickly brushed the feeling aside and pulled the vest top on over her purple lacy bra. She unclipped her belt and peeled her trousers off and replaced them with the sweat pants. She already felt much more comfortable, but the same dizzy feeling quickly washed over her again. It only lasted a second and so she quickly decided it was because she was so hungry and that the wine was already getting to her head..

Deciding she would order take-out, rather than cook, she headed towards the bathroom to check to see whether Tracy wanted Chinese or Thai take-out. "Trace, I'm gonna ordering food. You fancy Chinese or Thai?" she asked.

She took another two long sips of wine, her glass now practically empty. She waited for a reply but one never came. "Tracy," she called out, this time knocking slightly.

She was shocked when the door swung open, she hadn't even realised it hadn't been shut properly. "Tracy?" she questioned as she pushed the door open more, having to freeze on the spot and close her eyes as her head went dizzy again. She put the wine glass down on a small cabinet that sat just outside the bathroom.

"Tracy, I thought you were in the bath," she called out, not knowing how slurred her last couple of words had sounded.

She crossed the hallway, stopping for a moment and holding onto the wall as once more her head spun. When the feeling faded, she carried on. She knocked on Tracy's door. She waited for an answer but one didn't come. She could her music playing quietly so figuring Tracy could hear her she walked right in.

Her heart skipped a beat to see Tracy lying on the bed. Her wrists and ankles bound to each one of the four bed posts. She tried to race over to a terrified and gagged Tracy, but her body felt heavy and all she could do was stumble over to her, almost falling flat on her face.

"What happened? "she asked, her voice sounding like it echoed in her own head.

Tracy was trying to talk to her but Beth barely heard a thing as she tried to pick at the thick rope bound around Tracy's wrists. "Who did this?" Beth asked, suddenly remembering the gag.

She moved to pull the gag from Tracy's mouth, but the quick movement made her head spin fast enough to make her feel sick. She opened her eyes and looked down at the bed, she was sure the damn thing was moving away from her and then back again.

The moment the strange feeling passed she carefully pulled the gag from Tracy's mouth just in time to hear her scream, "Beth, behind you!"

Beth spun around only to be met by a fist that connected hard with her jaw. The impact sent her crashing to her hands and knees beside the bed. Her head was now dizzier than ever, but as her attacker came at again she kicked out her leg, hitting him hard in his shin but not as hard as she would have liked, but soft slippers didn't hold the same power as a hard boot.

As her attacker stumbled back his hood fell back from over his face. "Perry!" Beth said in shock.

Perry glared angrily at her and then lunged at her. She was quickly able to get to her feet, but Perry easily caught her fist in his hand as she tried to punch him. He didn't catch her other arm as it swung up and hit him across the head, but the blow had been minimal to say the least. Beth felt her legs buckle beneath her and she fell forward into Perry's arms.

She immediately tried to push herself away from ,but her body refused to cooperate. She felt her eyelids drift shut and she let out a slight whimper as she realised there was nothing she could do to stop herself falling into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Perry carefully laid her down on the floor. He pulled out the pair of handcuffs he had just taken out of her bag in the study and cuffed her wrists.

"Perry, please don't do this!" Tracy begged.

"Shut-up!" Perry growled at her as he used some duct tape he had found in a drawer to cover Beth's mouth. Next he used it to bind her ankles together. He didn't want to risk her kicking him again.

"Perry, you can't do this. Beth doesn't deserve this!"

Perry got to his feet and lunged at Tracy. Angrily he growled, "She deserves everything I am gonna do to her!"

"Why, because she doesn't share your sick little feelings for her!?"

Perry stepped back and regained his composure. With a smile he replied, "She may not now, but she will."

Tracy shook her head, dreading what Perry had in mind for her friend, "Perry, whatever you're planning to do, just stop and think about it..." Perry cut her off as he stuffed the gag back into her mouth.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Perry reach down and scoop Beth up off the floor. Holding her lifeless body in his arms. "Perry, don't!" she said from behind her gag.

"Goodbye, Tracy." Perry said as he left the bedroom.

Tracy could only try in vain to pull herself free as Perry left the house. He carried Beth across the dark street and bundled her into the boot of his car. He reached in and brushed her hair back off her face. "This will all be better when you wake up," he said to her, " Or maybe not." he said before he slammed the trunk shut.

He climbed into the car, started up the engine and drove off into the dark and silent night. The journey he had ahead of him would take a couple of hours, but where he was heading would be silent, secluded. If Beth wanted to scream..._no one would hear her. _

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I can't wait for the new episode! Perry did not look happy with Beth at the end of the last one. Next episode should be very interesting.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this has not been updated sooner. I thought I had posted this chapter and so I have been working on chapter 5. I apologize again, I don't know why it wasn't posted properly, I really thought I had. **

**Thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I really appreciate all the alerts. Thank you all!**

**This chapter has not been beta'd. If anyone is interested in being a beta for me please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

The end stretch of road, up to his final destination, was a bumpy, overgrown, dirt track. It barely looked like a road, and from the main road could barely be identified. It was only because of the huge boulder, at the beginning of it, that identified it as a road to Perry.

His car handled the dirt track well, but Perry had to wonder how well it treated Beth, who remained in the trunk. Finally, after a few more minutes on the track, he came to a stop outside a large, luxurious, wooden cabin. He loved the familiarity of the cabin. He liked being back here, and it was the perfect special place to hold Beth. The fact that it was so secluded made it even more perfect.

He had stuff on the back seat he had to take in, but he needed to secure Beth first. He grabbed a back-pack with some supplies in it from off the passenger seat. He threw it on his shoulder as he climbed out of the car. He walked round to the trunk and pulled it open. He was surprised when he saw Beth was still pretty much out of it. He reached in and tucked one arm under her back and another under her legs. He lifted her out with ease. He loved how light she felt in his arms, she was so delicate, like a perfect flower.

Beth hung lifeless in his arms, but his walk from the car and towards the cabin roused her slightly from her drug induced sleep. She opened her eyes a little, but everything seemed to bounce and spin around her. It was nauseating, she couldn't stop the whimper that crept from her lips.

She was sure she saw trees. Lots of trees. She was sure she heard owls hooting, and she was sure she saw a wooden cabin...but she couldn't be totally sure of anything really. Her eyelids grew heavy again, and it was harder to keep them open.

They moved inside the cabin. Beth wanted to turn her head, look around, but her muscles felt like they were made of lead. She felt like her joints were locked. She could do nothing as Perry carried her up some stairs and down a corridor. He used his foot to nudge one of the doors off the corridor open and went inside.

Beth felt him put her down on something soft. Next, she felt him pull on her arms. She didn't know what was happening, and as her eyes grew even heavier she found it harder to try and keep awake. Finally she could no longer force them open, and she fell back into blackness.

Perry continued his tasks. He took some rope out of the backpack that he had put on the floor by the bed. He looped a piece of it around Beth's right wrist, then again, and again, before knotting it tightly. He then secured the other end of the rope to the bed post, to the right of Beth's head. He did the exact same with Beth's left wrist, fixing that to the bed post to the left side of Beth's head..

Next, he moved the bag down to the foot of the bed. He pulled out some more rope and placed it on the corned of the bed. He carefully pulled Beth's slippers off. He softy traced his fingers over the top of her feet. They were so feminine. "I bet every inch of you is perfect, isn't it?" Perry said to her as he tied her ankles, the same way he had her wrists, to the bottom bed posts.

He then grabbed the bag and put it to one side. "I'll be right back," he told Beth before he left her alone whilst he retrieved the rest of the stuff from the back seat of the car. It was stuff he had taken from Beth's house. Stuff that was intended to make her feel more at home while she was at the cabin.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times before they stayed open. Her eyes felt so heavy. Her mouth was dry too, making her throat feel a little sore. She needed a drink, she was so thirsty.

She tried to sit up, but her body felt heavy, like it was asleep even if she wasn't. Her neck seemed to be the only thing willing to respond as she turned to the side. She was confused to see a wooden chest of drawers. It wasn't hers. She quickly turned her head, looking up over her shoulder.

Her heart skipped a beat to see the rope around her left wrist. She quickly checked her other wrist and was horrified to see that was tied too. She tired pulling against the rope but it didn't budge. She tried to bring her legs in but found her legs were spread and her ankles tied to either bed post.

She continued trying as hard as she could to pull free before her eyes suddenly fell upon the lamp on the bedside cabinet. It was the same as hers. This startled her as she had got the lamp from a small antique shop. She had been told it had been brought over from England so was shocked that the exact same one would be here. Then her eyes dropped to the book that was resting on the bedside table. It was the same book that was sitting on her bedside table, a battered bookmark resting right in the middle. That was as far as she had got with it months ago. She couldn't help but notice how the bookmark in the book was in the same place as her own copy.

Her eyes quickly travelled around the room. She saw, opposite the bed, a door that was open slightly. She could tell it was a bathroom. She continued scanning the room until they fell upon a huge built in wardrobe the doors to it were wide open. Beth heaved a little to see the clothes that were in it. The same clothes that hung in her wardrobe. She closed her eyes and held her tears in as she realised that the lamp, the book, and the clothes were all hers. They had been brought from her house to wherever she was now.

Then she remembered finding Tracy, fighting Perry. Then nothing. _Had she dreamed about a cabin, or was this it she wondered? _She quickly realised that the cabin wasn't a dream. Perry had brought her to a cabin in the woods. _Why?_ She didn't want to think why.

She wanted to open her eyes again but the burning tears in her eyes added to the burning pain in her head. She felt like she was suffering from the worst hangover ever, even though she hadn't been drinking.

"Your head is going to hurt for a while. DMHP can have that effect."

Beth's eyes where open like a shot, her heart began to pound faster than it had already been, upon hearing the familiar voice. She had to lift her shoulders up off the mattress to see right across the room where Perry was sat in an arm chair watching her. She was familiar with DMHP, Dimethylheptylpyran. She knew about its effects, and so knew that was why she was feeling dizzy and weak.

Upon seeing she was now fully awake Perry pushed himself up, and slowly walked over to her. He watched as Beth pulled hard against the rope tying her wrists to the bed post. "I'm sorry that I can't make you more comfortable," he said, running his hand over Beth's ankle.

She angrily tired to pull it away from his touch. Perry smirked and recoiled his arm. "Maybe later," Perry said with a smile.

Beth glared at him, she couldn't think about what _'later'_ meant, or what it would hold. "Where the hell am I?" she growled at him.

"My fathers hunting cabin. Its not on any files so no one is going to trace us here. It used to belong to my great grandfather, then his son, then my dad and one day it will belong to me. This is where my father comes when he...needs to get some peace, and quiet from life. When he wants to be away from the rest of the world. There is no one around for miles and miles. I could be as loud as I wanted too out here, as a child. No one could ever hear me."

Beth knew what he was telling her, _'there is no one to hear your screams_'. Her head was a little jumbled, and she was trying hard to place the days events back into order. Whitley house, then home... No, it was the Whitley house, then the office, then it was the hospital and then home. Perry attacked her... No! She was helping Tracy when he attacked her.

"What did you do to Tracy?" She barked at him.

"Relax. Tracy is fine. This was never about Tracy."

"I figured that much." Beth said as she again pulled on her rope around her wrists.

"Boy scout," Perry told her as ran his fingers over the knot, "Knots were my speciality."

"I thought psychotic was your speciality."

Perry smirked and stood there, looking down at her. "I think you will like me once you get to know me."

"I already know you, Perry, and the only thing I like about you is that I don't feel guilty when I kick your ass!"

Beth didn't expect his next movement so wasn't prepared to make some sort of attempt to dodge it. Perry's balled up fist slammed hard into her cheek. She yelped in pain, had she seen the blow coming she may have been able to hold the sound in her throat. Her jaw burned with pain, it burned harder when Perry grabbed her chin and whipped her head round so she was facing him.

"That night, you took me by surprise. It won't happen again. I think you'll be the one surprised by just how psychotic I can be!"

Beth could see it in his eyes how serious his threat was. "So what," she asked as she puled her chin free from his grasp, "This is your chance to get revenge, are you really that petty?"

"I know you know this is more than just about revenge." Perry said, feeling a little annoyed that she wouldn't think it was about more.

"I am a Lieutenant! My unit will find me and when they do..."

"Your unit isn't so strong now, is it?" Perry said as he walked over to the wardrobe and began going through the clothes he had brought and hung up in there. "First Janice is put out of action," he turned to face her and quickly added, "Which you were right by the way, I was responsible for. Now your unit is missing you too. That pretty much leaves that young rookie computer guy, and that new guy. I think he might have the hots for you, you know."

"You're sick!" Beth growled at him. His confirmation, although not really needed, that he had been the one to hurt Janice made her blood boil. "I promised Janice I would make you pay, and believe me when I say I keep my promises!"

"Oh yeah," Perry said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He looked at Beth for a moment before he said, "Only problem is, Michelle, you're tied up, and I'm in control. I keep my promises too, and I promise you that you will regret the day you ever met me. Although you never know, you may actually start to like me."

Beth glared at him then lifted her shoulders up off the mattress and moved her face as close to Perry's as she could. "I promise you, I will keep hating you until the day I die...and my name is Beth, it's not Michelle!"

Perry glared right back at her for a moment before he suddenly smirked, the same way he always did. He moved his face towards hers, right towards hers. He moved so close that Beth lay down flat again but he still came towards her. His face was just inches away from hers. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he replied, "Then you will be hating me until I'm done with you..., Michelle."

He pushed himself up off the bed, and it was then that tears began to fill her eyes again. She lay looking up at the beams of the roof as Perry walked out of the room. However, she looked up quickly when Perry suddenly walked back in.

"Oh, one more thing I wanted to show you. Something I knew you had Detective Lawrence looking for," he said as he shut the doors to the huge wardrobes.

Beth gasped a little to see all the pictures she had discovered on a wall in Perry's dorm room. They were stuck to the wardrobe door. _All of them._ She found her eyes roaming over them. She turned her gaze to Perry who was stood watching her reaction with a smirk.

"I have some stuff to do downstairs. If you need me just shout." Perry told her before he walked out again.

She released a shaky breath, closed her eyes, and reminded herself to stay strong, and keep check of her emotions. She had to stay in control of herself if she was going to survive this. She could only wonder how long it would take for her team to realise she was missing.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was asleep in the chair besides Janice's bed. He wished it was a deep sleep, but he never slept well. He came abruptly out of his sleep as he heard a knock on the door to Janice's room. His sleepy mind, never realising it could only be someone she knew thanks to the guard outside.

He found Ben standing in the doorway. "Sorry," the younger man said, seeing that Jack was alarmed by his entrance. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"I wasn't really sleeping," Jack said, "What are you doing here?" he asked. It was around 5.30am.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I would keep her company," Ben said.

Jack smiled, "You too are close."

"You could say that," Ben replied, "She's like a sister. She and Beth have taught me everything I know working at TAU."

"You're a natural," Jack told him.

Ben was about to reply when one of the machines Janice was hooked up too suddenly began to beep erratically.

"What the hell!" Ben said as he rushed over to Janice's side. Jack ran out into the hall and grabbed a nurse in the hallway who was doing checks.

The nurse ran in and pressed the emergency button. Within seconds the room was filed with other doctors, and nurses. Both Jack and Ben tired to ask questions but they were both forced back out of the room, and the door was closed on them.

"What the hell just happened?" Ben said, his heart pounding with worry for his friend.

"We need to tell Beth," Jack said as he pulled out his phone.

Both men could hear the commotion going on inside Janice's room. Jack was a little surprised when his call went straight to answer phone. He hung up and tried again, but once more it went straight to answer phone.

"Beth isn't answering!" he told Ben, "She must have her phone off."

"She never turns her phone off!" Ben told him.

"Well something's up!"

"Let me try her home number," Ben said as he took out his own phone.

While he rang that number, Jack tried her office, but again his efforts were in vain. He watched Ben who suddenly shook his head. It's just ringing," he told Jack, "And now its gone to answer phone."

"Something's wrong!" Jack said, a horrible feeling in his gut. "I'm gonna go to her place, check it out."

"What about Janice?" he asked.

"Stay with her. I'll call you when I find Beth!" Jack yelled as he took off running.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack pulled up abruptly outside Beth's home. He saw that her car was in the drive, and this struck him as a little odd. He couldn't understand why, if she was home, she wouldn't be answering their attempts to call her. He got out of his car and was about to run to the front door when he saw, and remembered, about the protective detail outside of Beth's home.

He ran over to the car and was about to knock on the window, but he saw the officers pale, almost blue, hand in his lap. He saw the blood spattered over the interior. He pulled the door open, and reached in to check for a pulse anyway, but it was a wasted effort.

Realising something really was wrong, he spun on his heels and ran towards the house. He pulled out his phone and called for back-up. When he got to Beth's front door he pulled out his gun. He decided against knocking, and went straight for trying the handle. It turned, and the door slowly swung open.

"Beth!" he called out. He got no form of a reply. "Beth, it's Jack!"

He froze when he suddenly heard a noise, a muffled cry. He moved further through her house. He saw the bottle of wine on the table, and the note. He took a look around, just to be safe, before he took the time to quickly read the letter. It too struck him as odd for some reason.

He moved further again, "Beth!" he called out, a little louder. Feeling more prepared as he lifted his aim a little.

He paused again when he heard the noise once more. He continued to follow the sounds, until he found himself outside Beth's bedroom. He could tell it was hers as the clothes, and shoes, she had been wearing earlier lay scattered on the bed. Signs she had been home and changed. But into what? And where had she gone?

He suddenly noticed something more to Beth's room, his Detective skills always at work. The bed sat solid against the floor, no space for someone to hide underneath. It faced the door, and just by looking at the door he knew there would be a slight gap underneath it when shut. _To let the light in, show shadows outside of it. _The bedside cabinet nearest the door was cluttered, with a half read book, a half full glass of water, an alarm clock, and a tube of moisturiser cream. Clearly she slept on this side of the bed.

He heard the muffled cry again, and it brought him out of his investigation of the room. He moved towards the sound again, a little worried of what he would find when he located it. The bedroom down the hall was where the cries led him too. The door was open and he charged in, his gun still in his hands when he saw Tracy lying there, tied down. He quickly removed her gag, and asked, "Where's Beth?"

"She's gone!" Tracy cried, "Perry was here, he took her."

Jack put the gun down, and began untying Tracy. It quickly became evident that she had been struggling to free herself for a while. Her wrist where bleeding from rope burns that had gone deep.

"How long ago did Perry take her?" he asked.

Tracy couldn't be sure, her head injury had had her drifting in, and out, of consciousness. She didn't know how much time she had lost. "I don't know. It must have been hours ago. He did something to her, she was out of it. She couldn't fight him. God he hit her so hard!"

"It looks like he hit you too," Jack said, trying to distract him from the worrying news she had just told him. He could see that the pillow that her head had been resting on was covered in blood.

"I'm fine! We need to find Beth!" Tracy said.

Finally free she quickly pushed herself up from the bed, despite Jack's protests for her to stay lying down. He was right, just a few seconds after getting to her feet she fell forward into his arms. She was unconscious again. Jack carefully laid her back down again. He then grabbed his phone, and called for assistance.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth could only lie there and try to pull her wrists free from their thick rope binds. The rope had started to cut into her flesh. Each tug and little movement stung, and there was a little trickle of blood starting to seep down her arm. She wasn't about to give up though. She could hear the rain outside, battering against the window behind the bed head.

"Perry!" she called out, hoping he could hear her over the music playing downstairs, little did she know he had set up a baby monitor in the room. She thought he hadn't heard her, so shouting a little louder she called out again. "Perry!"

She was shocked when he walked into the room just a few seconds later, not knowing he had heard her the first time thanks to the baby monitor, she wondered if he had been outside the room the whole time.

"Everything okay?" he asked her with a smile.

Beth shook her head a little. "Can I use the bathroom, I feel a little nauseous?" she lied.

"Let me fetch you a bucket," Perry offered.

"Perry!" she sighed, "Please, I really need to pee aswell." It was humiliating to have to tell him but it would be more humiliating to pee on the bed.

"Let me fetch you the bucket." Perry said again.

Beth looked at him in shock, did he really think she was going to pee in a bucket. Perry suddenly laughed a little, "I'm kidding!" he said as he walked over to her.

She smiled a little just to appease him. She could only watch as he took out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Perry saw the slight look of anger on her face upon her realising the cuffs were her own.

"I suppose it would be polite to thank you for supplying the handcuffs." Perry said.

"I'm not going to say you're welcome," Beth replied.

Perry just laughed slightly in response as he fixed one cuff around her right wrist. Beth had to grit her teeth as he closed the cuff much tighter than they were meant to be. He then untied the rope from her right wrist, freeing her arm. She wanted to swing her arm out, and try to grab him or hit him, but her shoulder screamed with pain. It had locked in the awkward position it had been stuck in since Perry had first tied her up.

Perry pulled her arm towards her left arm, and then quickly clipped the other cuff around her left wrist. Beth hated that she had missed the opportunity but more than that she braced herself for the same pain that was about to come from having been tied the same way her right had.

She couldn't help but groan as pain burned through her arms and across the top of her back. Her arms were in too much pain, and felt too heavy for her to be able to do anything as Perry untied the rope from around her wrist. Beth sat there rubbing her left shoulder. It hurt using her right so much, but her left shoulder hurt a lot more. It had been dislocated in the past, thanks to Ray, and it was suffering the most from having been tied up.

"Get up then!" Perry snapped at her, "Or have you changed your mind?"

"No," Beth told him as she stood up. Her legs still felt a little stiff and she knew it was the drugs still wearing off. She had to wonder how much Perry had given her. Perry grabbed the crook of her arm and pulled her along beside him and pushed her inside the bathroom.

Beth turned to face him and held her hands out to him, waiting for him to undo the cuffs. "Not a chance!" Perry told her.

"Perry..." she began to say.

"I said no!" he snapped at her, "I know what you're capable of when your arms are free. You don't need them un-cuffed. Now, hurry up, you have five minutes and then I'm coming in." he warned her as he stepped out and shut the door.

Beth released a shaky breath that she had been holding in since Perry had untied her. First thing was first, she had to pee before she burst.

The second she had relieved herself she began searching the room for something that could possibly help her, or some way that she could maybe escape. She saw a window above the bath tub. Without hesitation, she climbed up on the ledge of the bath, something that wasn't easy with hands cuffed, and her balance off. The toilet was flushing, loudly so she used the opportunity to try and push the window open, but it was stuck tight. She took a closer look and then realised why..._it had been nailed shut!_

"Son-uva-bitch!" she growled quietly. She wanted to cry in frustration, but she forced her tears back. She counted it as a positive that she had, at least, worked out part of her escape plan, even if she was only checking off ways she _couldn't_ escape. She was hoping eventually she would work out the way she would escape.

She almost jumped a mile when Perry knocked on the door, using the barrel of the gun. "Times up!" he yelled at her.

Beth tried to climb down from the bath, before he walked in, but her foot slipped from beneath her, and she came crashing down, and fell hard against the sink. Perry, having heard the commotion, was at her side in a second pulling her up from the floor. Luckily he hadn't seen that she had climbed up, but clearly he knew something wasn't right.

"I'm fine!" she spat at him, ripping her arm free from his grasp.

"Then why are you on the floor?!" he growled at her.

"Maybe because you drugged me, and now I'm dizzy! How much did you give me?" she barked at him.

"Enough!" Perry told her as he pushed her out of the bathroom.

Once more Beth pulled away from him, and then turned to face him again. Perry stood there looking at her. Beth didn't know what to think of the vacant look on his face. He took a step towards her, and she hated that she couldn't stop herself from taking a step back.

Perry smiled, then said, "Get back on the bed. If you're dizzy you should rest more."

Beth didn't want to be on the bed. "I'd rather walk it off," she told him, "Outside, maybe, in the fresh air?" she suggested. Really, she was thinking she could continue looking for a way to escape.

"No!" Perry told her simply.

"It will help ease it to go outside," she protested

"Tough! Get back on the bed!" he warned her.

"Lying down makes me feel sick," she said, trying not to sound angry. Hoping to reason with him.

"You'll be fine. Get back on the bed. I'm not going to tell you again!" he warned her.

"Perry..." she began to say.

In the blink of an eye Perry had slammed his body against hers, and Beth felt herself falling through the air until her body came into contact with the bed. She struggled against Perry who fell down on top of her. He pushed her arms up over her head, and held them flat against the mattress. Beth continued to struggle against him, but it did no good. Perry was too heavy on top of her, and his grip too strong.

"Stop fighting me!" Perry growled in her face.

"Then let me go!" she growled right back at him.

"No!" Perry told her.

Beth glared up at him. "Then I won't stop fighting you," she told him.

Perry looked down at her. His eyes then trailed down her neck, over her chest. He watched it rise and fall. Their struggle had brought her top down slightly and he could see the top swell of her breasts. He trailed the barrel of the gun over the swell, and then his eyes met hers again.

"This whole thing can be as hard, or as easy, as you want it to be." Perry told her.

"Then you better hope your as tough as you like to think you are!" Beth growled angrily at him.

Perry smirked at her then scoffed, "So had you!"

Before Beth could turn away, he brought his face right into hers, his lips crashed down hard against hers. She pursed her lips hard together, denying his probing tongue the access it called for. She continued trying to struggle against him as his kiss went on, and on, and on.

Finally he pulled away. "Trust me, I'm just getting started." he told her before his arm swung towards her. Beth barely felt the pain from the butt of the gun connecting hard against her head, she was out cold by the time Perry had recoiled his arm.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Again I'm sorry for the mix up. I really thought I had already posted this chapter already.**

**Quick spoiler for the next chapter! Ray! Basically, the show stole my idea! Okay, well the show, and the writers, technically wrote Perry getting Ray out before me, but it was my idea too. So expect things to get a lot worse for Beth after the next chapter, as she won't just have Perry to deal with but Ray as well...but will Perry realise the monster he has released?**


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone reading, and reviewing. I'm sorry it's taken a while to update, but things have been pretty busy. I really hope you like this chapter. I do want to warn that this is a pretty dark chapter. Expect violence, and rape.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Beth had woke up to find her wrists tied to the bed posts, again. Her head hurt like hell. She knew it was down to being hit by Perry, again. she felt like she could close her eyes, and sleep forever, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

It was already getting dull outside, and within a few hours it would be dark. Beth couldn't believe it had only been a day. She felt like she had been tied to the bed for days, trapped in Perry's grasp for weeks.

The smell of food cooking came up from downstairs and filled the bedroom. She ignored the painful growl of her stomach. She was starving, yet she found it unreal how her mind could be thinking about such things. She looked up when Perry came into the doorway.

"Dinner's in an hour. I want you to change into one of those dresses in the wardrobe," he told her.

Beth shook her head, said "Not a chance, Perry."

She watched as he walked over to the wardrobe, and began searching through the few dresses he had taken from her own wardrobe. He finally settled on a short black one. It was very low cut on the back, so it meant practically her whole back would be exposed. It had lace sleeves, and lace across the chest. This surprised Beth as the lace across the chest covered any cleavage as it ran just along her collar bones. She liked the fact that it hid her chest from view, but it shocked her a little that Perry had chosen this one. She guessed like most men he just liked the idea of a short black dress on a woman.

"You don't like that one?" Perry asked as he held the dress up, awaiting her approval.

"It's perfect." Beth said, not wanting him to change his mind, and pick one of the other dresses that showed off more flesh.

"Good. You can get changed in the bathroom. I've left your makeup bag in there too. I want to make an effort, Michelle."

"Why don't I go out and get a manicure, a pedicure, facial, and then I could meet you back here at about 8, with a swat team?" she spat sarcastically.

Perry just smiled and laughed a little. He threw the dress down on the end of the bed and then walked over to her. He untied her one wrist, the cuffs were still secured around her right wrist which was now free, but held the same aching pain from having been tied up. Next, Perry untied her ankles. Beth swung her legs round, and dangled them off the bed as Perry untied her other wrist. He quickly took a step back and pulled out the gun again.

"Grab the dress, and go get changed. As soon as you have the dress on the cuffs go back on both wrists."

Beth remained sat on the edge of the bed as she massaged her aching head for a moment. It was suffering from a mix of drugs that remained in her system, and from having been knocked unconscious by Perry. She continued to ignore his commands as she rubbed her rope burnt wrists. _God they hurt! _

"What are you waiting for?" Perry growled at her, "Grab the dress..."

"Okay!" Beth snapped at him as she grabbed the dress, and stormed into the bathroom.

She tried to slam the door shut, but Perry quickly caught it with his foot.

"The door stays open," he told her.

"Perry, come on!" Beth sighed. She didn't want the little creep to see her undress.

"It stays open." he said firmly as he leant against the door frame, the gun aimed at her still.

"Perry, please..." she said as she draped the dress over the sink basin.

"Take off your clothes, pass them to me, and put on the dress!" he yelled, clearly losing his patience, "It's not that hard! Now, get dressed, or I WILL put a bullet in your leg. It won't kill you, but I imagine it would hurt like hell," Perry said.

With no other choice, and knowing she would need both her legs if she got the chance to run, she pulled her top up over her head and threw it as hard as she could at Perry. She watched in disgust as Perry held it up to his cheek. "It's warm," he said with a smile.

"Freak," Beth muttered under her breath. She went to grab the dress. She hated that Perry was looking at her in just a bra so she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her standing there in nothing but a bra and panties.

"No!" Perry yelled at her. I said take off your clothes, pass them to me, AND THEN put on the dress."

Beth scoffed, and did as she was told. She pulled off her sweat pants and threw them at Perry's feet. It meant he had to look down to pick them up, and so didn't get to look at her too much before she could quickly slip on the dress. However, there was one more order Perry suddenly barked at her.

"That dress doesn't require you to wear a bra with it." he told her.

"I think it does!" she told him simply.

"Then a bullet in your knee will also be required." Perry told her in an equal tone.

Beth swallowed into a dry throat and then peeled her arms from the sleeves. She turned her back to Perry whilst she unclipped her bra, and then pulled it off. She quickly put her arms back in, and pulled the dress into place. Knowing she had to pass her clothes to Perry she turned to face him, took a step forward, and slapped the bra into his hand. Next, she held her arms out to the side, and asked, "Happy?"

Perry stepped forward and quickly connected the other cuff to Beth's other arm, keeping the gun pointed at her at all times. He then took a step back. Beth followed his gaze as his eyes snaked right down her body, his head tilting to the side slightly as he studied her legs. He loved the soft caramel colour of her skin.

He could see her hatred for him in her eyes when they finally met. He smiled, and nodded. "Stunning. Now put on your make-up. Like you would if you were going on a date," he said, "If you don't do it properly, I'm going to make you strip, and shower it off, and I will be watching the whole time." Perry said.

Beth glared at him, then without further hesitation grabbed her makeup bag off the top of the small cupboard in the bathroom, and began applying her makeup after first washing her face with a cloth.

The whole time she was hoping she could somehow use his opportunity to escape. She just had too!

**~0~0~0~0~**

The team were gathered outside of Janice's hospital room. Tracy was with them after having been checked out. She had been asked to stay remain a patient, so she could be monitored, but had refused to be stuck in a bed, and so found herself helping the others. First she had had to fill them in on everything. About Beth's past, about Perry, everything.

"Did he say where he might take her?" Ben asked.

"No!" Tracy said.

"Did he say anything?" Jack asked.

"He said Beth deserved everything he was going to do to her!" Tracy said, the words making her fee sick.

Tracy watched a look of despair wash over Jack and Ben's face. She didn't want to but she added, "He's hoping she will learn to share his feelings."

"Beth would never," Ben said.

"She's been through so much already. I can't believe this is happening to her again!" Tracy said.

"Tracy, we're gonna find her,"

"What if he has already hurt her! She could be dead for all we know!"

"She's tough! She's alive, and when we find her she will be the one kicking Perry's ass!" Jack said.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Perry pushed Beth forward off the bottom of the stairs, keeping the gun pointed at her back the whole time. Beth suddenly noticed that music that was playing. She stopped to pay more attention to it. She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon an ipod docking station on the kitchen counter, she noticed that the ipod sitting in it was the same as hers...when she heard the familiar song playing she wondered if it was in fact her ipod.

The song playing was one of her favourite, "Nina Simone, sugar in my bowl?" she asked as she turned to face Perry.

"Don't you just love her?" Perry asked. It was the same song that he had played first when he had broke into Beth's house. Just hearing it made him think of that day.

"Is that my ipod?" she asked him.

"I thought it would make you feel more at home to bring it here for you."

"Do you even know who Nina Simone is, Perry?" she asked, as she moved forward without him, her tone was mocking. She knew Perry probably had no idea who Nina Simone really was, just that she liked her.

"STOP!" Perry told her harshly when she stepped up to the island counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuff keys and put them down on the counter in front of her.

"Unclip one cuff, put it over that dish cloth rail in front of you and put it back on your wrist underneath the rail."

Beth looked at the rail. It was screwed onto the wooden side of the counter with three big screws either end. She knew is she was cuffed to this she was as vulnerable as she was tied up to the bed. She needed to be free to try and make her escape.

"What are you waiting for?" Perry asked, "Do it now, or I will but a bullet in your leg!" he warned her.

She reached out and grabbed the keys. It was a little awkward but she was able to uncuff one of the cuffs. She did as Perry instructed, and found herself secured to the rail.

"Good," Perry said, as he tucked the gun into the back of his trousers. "Now, let me finish making dinner."

Beth just glared at him as he walked over to the other end of the large island counter, and continued preparing a green salad. She looked around the kitchen. It was big, and open planned. She turned to look to the side of her. The kitchen joined onto a large living room. There was a huge log burning fire that was already lit. There were stacks of logs either side of the fire place.

Her gaze turned away from the fire, and she continued to study the rest of the room. There were four big windows, and as she looked out of them, she could see nothing but trees. She spotted the door on the far wall. There were three bolts on it that Beth would have to pull open before it would unlock. They looked old and stiff, and Beth knew they would be a struggle to open.

"I hope you're hungry?" Perry said, distracting her.

She turned to look at the oven where she could see a whole chicken cooking. It disgusted her to see it. She turned to face him, and replied, "Looks like you don't know as much about me as you think you do, Perry?"

Perry just looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"I'm a vegetarian."

Perry slammed down the knife against the worktop. "You could have told me that earlier."

"You like to think you know everything about me...Guess you didn't learn as much as you thought about me." she snapped back at him.

"Anything else you would to teach me?" Perry spat at her.

"Why don't you pass me that knife, and I'll teach you how to use it properly?" she said.

"Funny," Perry said as he picked the knife up again, and walked towards her with it. Before Beth could try and move her arm away he swung his arm out. The blade met her flesh, and sliced it open. Blood gushed from the wound on her forearm.

"Son of a bitch!" Beth growled at him as she tried to ignore the stinging pain but it was hard to do. It brought tears to her eyes, seeing the blood made her stomach turn.

"See, I know how to use a knife." he told her before he grabbed a dish cloth and tied it tight around her arm. "You don't have a choice about eating the chicken, it's already cooked." Perry told her as he put the knife down on the counter beside Beth. _It wasn't like she could get hold of it, it was like he was taunting her._

"I'm not eating it!"

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Perry mocked.

"Don't you dare mention my family," Beth warned him. She didn't want him mentioning them at all.

"Because they're dead?" Perry asked curiously.

"Shut-up!" she yelled at him.

"I'll make a deal with you. I won't talk about your family if you eat the chicken? Otherwise you have no choice," Perry said.

"I haven't ate meat since I was six years old, Perry. I'm not about to start now, and you will not talk about my family."

"I just said that you don't have a choice! When are you going to get it into your head that I am in charge here. You do as I say, when I say." Perry snapped angrily at her.

"You're delusional, Perry, if you think you're in control here. I'm never just gonna bend over and do as you tell me. You're just a spoiled little brat who has never heard the word no in his life."

" !" Perry spat at her.

"You might as well let me go now, Perry, because we both know its just a matter of time until you realise that you have bitten off far more than you can chew!" Beth spat at him.

"I said shut-up!" Perry yelled at her as he lunged at her. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and tugged her head back.

Beth gritted her teeth against the pain of his iron grip in her hair. "Just let me go, Perry. I wont tell them anything that has gone on here. By the time my team find me you could be long gone." Beth said, trying to negotiate with him.

Perry looked at her for a moment, his eyes trailing down her body, and then back up to meet her eyes. "I'm not finished with you yet, so why would I let you go?"

"Perry..." Beth began to say but Perry slammed her body and face down against the counter.

"I said shut, the fuck, up!" he growled at her as he stepped behind her and leant over her, so he could growl the words into her ear. Beth tried to shove him off her but his body was pressed hard against hers. He was heavy, and she was pinned beneath him. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was trying to think of all the training she had had in dealing with this kind of situation. She couldn't fight so she had to try and bargain with Perry.

"Please, Perry. My team will go easy on you if you stop all of this now." she said, unable to hide some of the desperation she felt from her voice.

"What if I don't want to stop?" he whispered into her ear.

Once more she tried to shove him off her but Perry just seemed to press his body harder against his. She couldn't help but whimper when she felt him growing hard against her thigh. She shook her head, hoping her nightmare situation wasn't about to get worse.

She struggled harder when she felt his hand on her thigh, moving up the top of her leg, pushing the hem of her dress up with it. "Get your hands off me!" she growled angrily at him.

"Or what?" Perry spat at her before he kicked her legs, forcing them apart. He quickly pressed himself hard between them.

Beth felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as he reveled from the feel of himself pressed against her body. She felt his hand roam round the top of her thigh and round to her inner thigh.

"Don't touch me!" she warned him.

"Shut-up" he bellowed as he whipped the gun out of his trousers and pressed it against her temple. "Stop struggling and this might be a lot easier on you." Perry told her.

Beth felt Perry's hand move up her thigh again. He then grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it right up. Next he grabbed her panties and ripped them off her with one hard and painful tug.

"Perry, stop!"she yelled at him as she heard him unzip his trousers. She tried to push away from the counter but again Perry pressed himself hard against her body. "Perry, please don't do this!" she begged, panic evident in her voice, as she knew what was about to happen to her. She hated that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Perry ignored her as he pushed his trousers and boxer shorts down, exposing his hard cock. He kept the gun pressed against Beth's temple as he positioned himself. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. He had dreamed about taking her so many times and now he was about to to it. This would be the moment when he would truly humiliate her, really make her his.

He placed his hand on her side and gripped her hard. His nails digging into her flesh. He suddenly noticed a tattoo at the top of her thigh, and ran his fingers over it. It was beautiful, perfect, like her.

Beth released a shaky breath, "Don't do this. You do and there is no going back," she tried to tell him.

"Too late," Perry told her.

Beth wasn't prepared for how hard he thrust himself into her. She couldn't hold in her yelp of pain, but she quickly clenched her teeth together so as not to make the same humiliating sound as Perry continued to force himself inside her. She tried to block out his moans and groans of satisfaction as he stole his pleasure from her body. It was agony. Her body refused to accept his intrusion. She couldn't remember the last time she had been with a man, and it was telling on her now. She felt like Perry was going to tear her apart as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into her. Tracy had been right, he was well equipped, and it only made the assault all the more painful for her.

As he moved closer to reaching his climax his body got heavier, and heavier on top of hers. She groaned in disgust when she felt his lips on her shoulder. He sucked and nipped at her flesh as he finally reached his climax, spilling himself inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Perry said breathlessly, "That was amazing..." he said as he remained in her.

Beth tried to shrug him off her as tears burned her eyes. She refused to let them fall, refused to let Perry see them. He pulled away from her, and took a step back. Beth slowly pushed her body up off the counter. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her, and she felt herself begin to slide down the side of the counter. For a moment she remained crouched beside it. Her head resting on her arms. Her body was shaking badly, like a leaf in the wind.

"Get up!" Perry told her as he reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to feet.

She glared at him as he looked at her. She hated the look of pure satisfaction on his face. "Was it as good for you?" he asked her.

She ripped her arm free from his grasp, and turned her back on him. "Go to hell, Perry!" she spat at him, her voice shaky.

"Guess you weren't quite satisfied." he said. She turned to watch him walk into the living room. He walked over to the couch, its back facing towards her, and she watched him fall down on it on his back, disappearing from her sight. "Give me a bit of time and I'll be ready again. I'll make sure you're satisfied next time."

Beth felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't about to go through that again. She wouldn't let him do it to her again. She looked down at the counter, and she saw the knife, sitting just a little away from her. She wondered if she could reach it. She quickly realised she could lean over and take hold of the handle in her mouth. She would have to drop it into her hands, and then she could use the blade like a screwdriver.

Perry was the only thing stopping her, but she had to attempt it whilst he had his back to her. With him unable to see her she set to her plan. She used her mouth to take hold of the knife. She stepped back a little so she could drop the knife from her mouth and into her hands. She knew she only had once shot at it. If she dropped the knife completely Perry would hear it on the hard wooden floor. If he didn't she wouldn't be able to grab it again, so it was imperative that she caught it.

She counted to three in her head, then dropped the knife praying she would catch it. She had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out as she caught hold of the blade. I sliced deep into her flesh. She quickly had to brush the pain aside. Although it was awkward she was able to use the blade to start turning the screws. It was a slow process, but it was working.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack and Ben pulled up outside the Whitley mansion. Together they walked up to the front door.

"If this prick lies to us to protect his son, I can't promise I won't lose it with him!" Ben said.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They stopped at the door and rang the bell. It took a moment but finally a maid answered the door.

Just moments later they were waiting in the same luxurious lounge that Beth had stood in whilst waiting to speak to Perry. Eventually Mr Whitley joined them. Both men noticed how dishevelled Mr Whitley looked.

"What the hell have you people done to my son!"

"We came here to ask what your son has done with Lieutenant Davies!" Ben snapped back.

"That woman is obsessed with him!" Mr Whitley spat.

"No your son is obsessed with her. Has he told you about the pictures he drew of her. Pictures of him stalking her and one of him killing her." Ben said.

"Rubbish!"

"He seduced Lieutenant Davies' friend so he could find out information on her, like the alarm code to her house which he broke into. We have strong reason to believe he tried to kill a Detective trying to help Lieutenant Davies. We also believe he is involved in the death of the officer put on guard outside of Lieutenant Davies' home! That happened on the same night a witness says she saw your son incapacitate and abduct Lieutenant Davies." Jack informed him.

"Your witness is a liar!"

"Mr Whitley, where is Perry!" Jack yelled.

"I have no idea!"

"You're the liar! He has packed up from University, and gone on the run, taking Lieutenant Davies with him!"

"You've got this all wrong. My son is a good man!"

"Your son is a little boy who thinks he is a man! He has no idea of the hell he has just got himself into!" Jack snapped.

"I'm telling you you're wrong!"

"And I'm telling you that you had better hope that you find Perry before we do!" Jack told him before he turned on his heels and headed for the front door.

"If you want what is best for your son then you need to turn him in. Just, tell us where he is!" Ben said.

"I don't know where he is and even if I did I would not tell you because you are wrong about him and your lieutenant."

"We have witnesses that say otherwise!" Ben told him matter-of-factly before he too tuned and headed for the front door.

He walked out to find Jack standing by the car, clearly having just finished a phone call.

"I really don't think he knows where Perry is." Ben said to Jack.

"Me either, but I'm gonna have someone watch the house, and tail him just in case."

"Who was on the phone?" Ben asked.

"The hospital. Janice is awake."

"Lets go then!" Ben said before he climbed in the car.

Both men hoped that Janice could provide them with more information. They hoped she may know more about Perry than they did.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had managed to get two screws free. There was just one screw left on the right side. That was all she needed, she would be able to slip the cuffs off the rail if she could just work the last screw free. Suddenly she heard Perry groan. She tried working quicker, desperate to get free. She heard Perry groan again and saw his arms come up over the back of the couch as he stretched and began to pull himself up. Beth tired to work even aster but her blooded and sweaty palms caused the knife to fall, hitting the floor with a loud clatter.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Perry saw. She turned to watch him get up off the couch, "Bitch!" he growled upon seeing what she had done.

As he charged across the living room towards her Beth could only pull and tug on the rail. The third screw pulled free in at the very last minute. Without hesitation Beth swung round, flinging her arms out. They connected hard with the side of Perry's face and knocked him right off his feet.

Beth wanted to get the gun from him, her gun, but she couldn't as he was lay on his back holding his nose which she had caught with the elbow. It was bleeding badly. Beth told herself to get out of the house. She ran over to the door and using all the strength she had managed you pull the bolts locks open. She pulled the door open and a ran through the door.

She had no idea where she was going to run too when she saw the car. Without really thinking it through properly she ran over to the car and pulled the door open. She pushed the lock down and went to turn the engine in when she remembered the keys.

"Oh you idiot!" she muttered to herself. She quickly checked around the car just in case. Her heart jumped up into her throat when there was a knock on the window. "Looking for something?" Perry asked as he dangled the keys n front of her, but it wasn;t the keys she was looking at, it was the huge shotgun in his hand. She had no idea where he had got it from and she wasn't about to ask.

She could only try and scamper out the other side when Perry unlocked the door in and reached in. He grabbed Beth by the hair and ripped her out of the car and threw her down onto her back. Thinking quickly she kicked out and her foot connected hard with Perry's shin, the same place she had kicked him during her abduction. Perry fell to his knees, moaning in pain.

Beth rolled onto her side and going with her only option took off running into the forest, bare foot, wearing just the short black lacy dress, and with her hands cuffed infront of her.

_Run. Run and don't stop running._

Beth kept repeating these words over and over, barely able to hear them in her own head due to how loud her heart was pounding. She was exhausted from running and she was terrified by what would happen to her if she stopped running.

_Run. Run and don't dare stop running._

She was running as fast as she could, weaving through thick tree trunks, trying to avoid the brambles that clawed at her clothes, tearing them and her soft flesh beneath them. It wasn't easy running through the forest. She was bare foot and the forest floor assaulted her feet with each step she took. Low hanging branches and twigs whipped at her body leaving behind stinging bruises. One had slapped her hard across the cheek, splitting the flesh along her cheek bone.

_Run. Run faster._

She was trying to run faster but she was injured and it was getting dark. The thick forest that surrounded her seemed to be tormenting her. She had to escape, her life depended on it, but the roots of the trees that were hidden beneath fallen leaves kept tripping her up, sending her stumbling forward but she was always able to catch her footing.

_Run!_

She was trying, but the soil beneath the rotting leaves that soiled her escape route was wet and slippery. Everything seemed against her. She just had to get away, she just had to escape.

Beth could fight. She was fast and tough. She knew how to use her opponents movements and own strength against them, but she was smart enough to know that to fight now would not be a fair match. Her wrists were cuffed together in front of her, that fact alone felt like a betrayal as they were her own cuffs. Not to mention Perry had a rifle in his hands. A huge and fully loaded rifle that she could feel pointed at her even now.

She couldn't see Perry but she could feel that he was close. She didn't dare turn around to see just how close, she just kept putting ne foot in front of the other and moving as fast as she could.

_He was behind her someone in the ever growing darkness._

It was that thought that made her legs suddenly move a little quicker. It didn't last long though as she had to quickly drop to the floor with her hands covering her head as best as they could. The gunshot that had made her drop to the floor, covering her head, echoed around her as bits of bark showered down on her from the thick tree that the bullet had burst into.

"Michelle, I see you!" Perry called out to her as lightening light up the forest bright blue. The rain began spitting and Beth knew this was going to make her escape harder. "Michelle!" he called out in a calm sing-song voice.

She hated that he knew her real name, she hated it more to hear him say it. She pushed herself up and began moving forward again. She had barely put distance between herself and the gun shot tree when the front half of her bare foot hooked itself tight underneath the root of a tree. She fell forward and landed hard on her floor. Pain hit her everywhere. Her ankle screamed it, the flesh on her foot had been torn and ripped by the rough root, her left wrist had been crushed awkwardly beneath her body and she was sure had suffered severe damage. Her ribs had smacked down against some more tree roots and the pain in them had winded her completely.

It took a minute but finally the air returned to her lungs. With a whimper she attempted to push herself up but pain shot up her leg and she collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry of pain. Straight away she tried to push herself again but this time it was a hard blow to her back that sent her crashing back down to the floor. It had been accompanied by a loud crack of thunder and what seemed like an explosion of cold heavy rain.

Beth rolled onto her side and tried to push herself up again. She knew being stood was much less vulnerable a positon than lying on the floor. Perry slammed the butt of the gun into her chest forcing her to lie on her back on the cold and now very wet forest floor. The rain pounding down against her body soaked through to her bones, sending a chill right down her spine making her body shiver all over.

"I told you what would happen if you tired to escape," Perry said matter-of-factly as he glared down at her, the riffle in his hands now pointing right at her face. Beth chose to look at his face and not the barrel of the gun. Rain dripped from Perry's nose, from his chin and his hair. He was squinting slightly to keep the rain out of his eyes. "You're mine! I told you that back at the cabin."

Some part of her was telling her to beg him for forgiveness, tell him she would do anything if he would spare her a death on a cold forest floor. Another part of her wanted to kick him as hard as she possibly could, and keep on kicking him until she knew it was safe to run again, because he wouldn't be able to get up and chase her. She knew that wasn't going to happen right now though. All she had left right now, all she had the energy for besides holding off passing out from pain, was words.

"I'll never be yours!" she spat at him.

"You already are," Perry pointed out with a smirk before swinging his arms back only to bring them back down, connecting the solid metal of the rifle against Beth's head. Knocking her out cold.

Beth lay there lifeless as Perry crouched down beside her. He brushed her rain soaked hair back of her face. The rain was making the blood that seeped from a wound made by being hit with the gun trickle down her head in a slow stream.

"I'm sorry Michelle, really I am," he said.

He then scooped her up and flung her petite body over his shoulders. Keeping a firm grip on the rifle too he carried her back towards the cabin, back to the hell he had planned for her.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth woke to a harsh tug on arm. The pain was horrendous. She knew it was because of whatever damage her fall in the woods had caused. She watched Perry tie her wrist tightly against the bed. She couldn't help but whimper slightly at the pain it continued to cause her arm.

She checked her other wrist to find that he had already tied that. She studied herself as best as she could. She was covered in mud and blood. She was soaking wet and shivering from how cold she felt.

She noticed that her one ankle was already tied up, the sole of her foot sitting flush against the bed post, but the other ankle remained untied. This struck her as a little odd. More so when Perry finished tying her wrist but didn't move to tie her other ankle.

She watched as he walked over to a back pack and pulled out a big roll of duct tape, a small tin box of something, and a hammer. She couldn't imagine what he needed the items for. She looked up to his face when he turned around to face her.

"You keep underestimating me, don't you?" Perry said.

Beth didn't answer. She didn't really know what to say.

"You really thought I would let you get away?" Perry asked through gritted teeth, clearly angry with her.

"Do you really blame me for trying?"

"No...but I can't let you get away with it either." Perry said as he placed the items down on top of a chest that stood at the foot of the bed.

He reached out and grabbed her ankle that remained untied. She tried to pull it back from his grasp but it was no use. He looped the rope around her slender ankle and pulled it so tight against the bed post that the sole of her foot sat flush against it, just like her other one. It was painful and awkward but there was nothing she could do about it.

"You think because you can tie me down to a bed means you have control of me? Be a real man Perry, try taking control when we can fight fairly. Or are you afraid I would just kick your ass again. I gotta say it felt amazing smacking you around before downstairs."

"I doubt it felt as good as it felt for me to rape you." Perry said, loving the look of anger and humiliation that washed over Beth's face, "It truly was amazing. I've never had better." he added with a smirk.

"You think you own me now because because you screwed me?!" it was a harsh word but it was better than having to say and admit that he had raped her. She was happy to be in denial about that fact for now. She had to be, she couldn't let it break her.

"That was just the beginning. I have a lot more to show you yet. By the time I'm done with you you're gonna know I own you."

"Not gonna happen, Perry. You may have control right now, but it won't last. You're not real man enough to keep control of this situation."

Perry glared at her for a moment before he smiled and replied, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe this is a big situation to take on alone..."

Beth considered his words, wondering what he meant by them.

"I have to go somewhere. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I wont be coming back alone."

Beth felt like fireworks started going off in her head. This was great news, the part where he was going at least. If she could get free why he was away she could be long gone before Perry came back with whoever he would be bringing along with him. "Take your time." Beth said.

"I will," Perry told her. "Because I know you won't be going anywhere."

Beth just nodded, anything to amuse him and make him leave so she could try and escape again. "You've tied these ropes too tight for me to even think about escaping Perry. A real man might at least give me a shot."

"Well then I bet you wish hadn't just said that I wasn't a real man. The rope isn't going to be the only thing you will need to get free of."

"What are talking about?" she asked as Perry reached down for the items she had watched him place on the chest at the bottom of the bed. She heard him open the small tin box and heard him pull something out of it.

She felt like someone had suddenly sucked the air from her lungs when she saw him hold up two long and thick nails in one hand, and the hammer in the other. "I've been following your cases on the news. The report about the guy who was attacked and had his hands nails to the head board...ouch!" Perry said with a smile.

"Yeah, nail guns can be dangerous things." she said, her breathing suddenly a little quicker as she panicked slightly.

"True, which is why I prefer the old fashion nail and hammer. They can still cause as much damage though." Perry told her as he placed the tip of the nail against the top of Beth's foot and aimed the hammer up ready.

"Perry, stop, wait...please don't do this!" she begged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

_Because I need my foot to be able to run and my other leg is already injured_, Beth wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. "Perry, please. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. My leg is already hurt, I wouldn't get far even if I could get free of this rope."

"I can't risk that, Michelle." Perry said.

"Perry, please!" Beth begged.

"What would you do to persuade me not to do this?" Perry asked curiously.

"What do you want from me?" Beth asked.

"I want you to kiss me...like you mean it." Perry said, "If you can convince me then I won't do this."

"Fine," Beth said. She figured she could force a kiss to save herself from literally crippling pain and no chance at freedom.

"You're gonna do this?" Perry asked.

"Yes!" Beth told him.

"Great!" Perry said as he put the hammer and nails back down on the chest. He walked round the side of the bed. Beth was expecting him to lean over so she could offer him a kiss but instead he climbed onto the bed and straddled her.

Already there was a part of her who regretted her decision but it had to be better than a nail being hammered through her foot. Perry grabbed hold of her wrists and leant right over her so his face was just inches away from hers. His iron grip hurt like hell and Beth had to bite down against the pain. "What are you waiting for?" Perry asked. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

She tried to lean in so her lips could touch his, but she couldn't reach. "Come closer!" she told him.

Perry did so and Beth found herself battling herself. She only had to kiss him, it meant nothing, she hated doing it but it would save her from further pain. She went to move forward but a sob caught in her throat and tears burned her eyes.

"Fine!" Perry growled as he went to push himself up.

Beth panicked, "Wait! Wait!"

"Last chance!" Perry warned her as he resumed his previous position. He was heavy on top of her and his body was causing her rather battered body lots of pain.

She didn't hesitate this time in moving her face towards his. It made her want to heave to allow her lips to touch his, but she held it back. She offered his lips a few quick kisses but he offered nothing back, she knew it wasn't enough, he wanted more. She closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to push through his lips. She gently massaged his tongue with her own, still trying not to heave. She immediately wanted to go wash her mouth out with soap, but even then she didn't think it would be enough.

She forced the kiss to last as long as she could before she almost did heave. She pulled away and opened her eyes to look what reaction lay on his face. She almost cried when she was met with a vacant, almost bored look.

"Maybe we can try that again when I get back," Perry said, sounding disappointed. "Perhaps then you will convince me."

Beth felt her stomach roll. She hadn't convinced him and so she knew what that meant. "Perry, don't do this please!"

"You used your tongue, and I didn't expect that, so I will give you points for that." he told her as he once more pressed the tip of the nail against her foot and aimed the hammer up ready.

Beth tried hopelessly to pull her foot free. He was starting with her strongest foot. Her other leg and foot had both been hurt in her escape attempt so she knew she couldn't count on them in an escape, and now Perry was taking away the ability from her other foot.

"Maybe after you can try and convince me again. I'll leave the other foot until then."

"Perry, don't do this. Please don't do this!" Beth begged, her heart pounding hard against her chest in fear of the pain about to come, and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Perry..." she began to say but it did no good.

Perry swung his arm out and then brought it back full force against the head of the nail.

Beth's screams could be heard echoing around the forest surrounding the house as Perry hammered the nail straight through her foot and into the wood of the bed post. When the screaming stopped it all fell silent again in the dark, eerie forest. It was only disturbed minutes later by the sound of a car engine coming to life.

Perry was going to come back with a surprise for Beth. Not a good one though. He wouldn't be coming back alone because he would be coming back with Ray. The man who had first broke Beth. The man who had made her the woman she was today. The man who would help him turn her into the nothing they would make her into.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A huge thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and adding alerts and things. I truly appreciate it all. **

**This chapter hasn't been beta'd as I was in a rush to get it posted, this is due to the fact that I am seriously busy over the next few days so this is literally the only opportunity I have. I truly apologize for any errors**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 6**

Beth had tears running down her face. She was in a world of agony, so much so she had thrown up twice, and her body threatened the same again. Throwing up hurt as it meant her body lurched, which resulted in her foot pulling against the nail. This caused pain that made her feel even more sick._ It really was a vicious circle._

She was trying to pull her arms free, hoping the rope around her wrists would come lose but it wasn't budging. She was getting more and more annoyed, and more and more desperate to get free. Perry had been gone a long time, it had gone from dark, to light, and was slowly starting to get dark again. She knew he could be back soon, and if he did she would lose her chance to escape.

She kept clenching her fists, making the deep wound on the palm of her hand bleed. She was trying to use her blood like a lubricant to slip her wrists free of the rope, but all her efforts were getting her were deep and painful rope burns.

She was feeling exhausted. She was starving, and gasping for a drink. Her whole mouth was so dry that her lips had cracked and bled into her mouth, leaving a sickening metallic taste behind. Her tongue kept getting stuck to the top of her mouth. Her throat was so dry it hurt.

She allowed her eyes to close for a moment as her emotions began to get the better of her. All she could think of was Perry coming back, and raping her again. She imagined he would be bringing some college friend with him. Part of her did wonder if he would bring Tracy back with him. She could only hope not. She hoped someone had found Tracy. She didn't want Tracy involved in this mess anymore than she already had been.

She pulled against the ropes one more time, but it really was no good. Finally she had to give in, and realise that she wasn't going to get free of the ropes. Her best bet was to hope help might be close by. With as much force as she could gather she screamed for help at the top of her lungs, but it was useless. Her mouth was too dry, her throat too raw. The sound was just a strangled mess. She tried again, but there really was no point, her throat was too dry, and there really was no one around to hear her anyway. With what little energy she had left she began to sob. _What else could she do?_

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack and Ben were in Janice's room. She had only been awake for a short while, meaning that by the time the two men had returned from the Whitley mansion she had fallen back asleep, but just hours later she had woke up, feeling much more alert this time. However, both men could see she still wasn't her usual self. She was weak, her talking a little slurred, and although she tried to hide it from them they could see the pain she was in plastered on her face. She was refusing the strength of pain relief that she really needed so that she could stay awake, and try to help Jack and Ben who had told her about Beth being abducted by Perry.

Janice had spent hours telling them everything she knew about Perry. It had been a long process. Her memory was a little fuzzy, her speaking slurred, and at times she had been unable to stay awake. Jack and Ben had worried that Janice putting herself under so much pressure was dangerous, but a determined Janice continued to do all she could to help Beth.

"Janice, why don't you get some sleep, we can talk more later?" Ben suggested when Janice had been awake for a while again, clearly forcing herself to stay awake with all her ability to do so. Ben really was worried for his friend, as equally as Jack.

"No," Janice said, her voice quiet, weak. "I told Beth I would help her, and I wasn't there when she needed me!" Her guilt was evident in her voice.

"You weren't there because Perry drove his car into you," Jack reminded her.

Janice knew he was right, but she still felt beyond guilty. "Have you spoke to Perry's friends at Alcott University?" she asked.

"We've got officers there now. They've been there from the start speaking to students and staff."

Janice shook her head a little, "Perry is so obsessed with her. We don't have time on our side here. Beth certainly doesn't."

Jack was about to answer when his phone rang. Caller ID told him it was Department Chief Diane Kindrick, and so he didn't hesitate in answering. Janice, and Ben, could only watch, and listen, as the call took place. They saw a look of despair wash over Jack's face. "Thanks for letting me know. Bye,." Jack said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ben asked.

"Chief Kindrick. She's just been informed that Ray was released from psychiatric care early this morning."

"Released? How is that possible?" Ben asked.

"Some technicality, and my guess is it came from Perry." Jack replied.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Perry could barely concentrate on the road as he cruised along at 58mph. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Ray about Beth. He had tried acting cool and collected around Ray so far, not wanting to freak him out with the hundreds of questions he had about Beth. He had had to protest though when Ray had joined him in a convenience store despite Perry telling him to stay in the car. Ray reminded Perry that he wasn't a wanted man, he was free to go where he wanted., _and that the store was empty_.

Perry had picked up some food supplies, he had also grabbed a packet of peanut butter mnm's, Beth's favourite. He had been a little shocked by the few things Ray had insisted on purchasing; four large bottles of whiskey, numerous packet of cigarettes, two rolls of silver duct tape, dozens of cans of red bull, and a few packets of pro-plus.

He hadn't mentioned anything about the items, but he knew Ray had seen the look of confusion on his face. _"This is so we can have some real fun." _Ray had told him, putting a smile on his face. The same smile that was still on his face. He turned to look at Ray, for a moment he was sure the other man was sleeping. He had his head propped back against the head rest, he had reclined his seat back, and his chest rose and fell steadily.

"Stop watching me nap kid, and pay attention to the road. I can feel you watching me!" Ray snapped suddenly, startling Perry a little.

"Sorry. I was checking to see if you were awake." Perry replied, like a guilty kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well I am now," Ray growled as he set his chair upright again. "What's up? You're not lost are you?" Ray snapped as he looked out of the window, and saw nothing but trees.

"Oh, no, of course not. I would know my way around here blindfolded" Perry laughed awkwardly, "Actually, I had some questions to ask you."

"What questions?!" Ray snapped.

"Questions about Beth...I'm sorry, I mean Michelle. Tell me about her. Please!"

"What do you want to know?" Ray asked. He actually quite liked being able to talk about her out loud, and not just be alone silently thinking about her in his head.

"I want to know everything about her. What was Michelle like, I mean before she became Beth?"

Ray thought for a moment, a smile on his face as he remembered the day he had first set eyes on her. "She was perfect. First time I saw her was when I transferred to Seattle high when my family moved there from Chicago. She was 16 then. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was also the most popular girl in the school, head cheerleader, top grade student. Everyone adored her, and she was sweet and genuine to everyone. I became captain of the swim team, Michelle was head of the girls swim team, just so I could be around when she practiced. We were in all the same classes, and I would sit to the side of her in every one of them, just so I could watch her from the corner of my eye. I joined the soccer team just to see her cheer at games, and in the hopes that she would notice me more. She did eventually, when I became captain of the soccer team too."

"I can't imagine Beth liking those qualities in a guy, but I can see that she was different when she was Michelle," Perry replied.

"She was fun. We stared dating. I loved walking round the school holding her hand, letting everyone know that she was mine. Of course her family hated me from the start. Her older sister tried everything possible to split us up. She kept telling Shellie that I was no good for her, that I was bad news."

"Shellie?" Perry asked, confused.

"Michelle, that's what I called her sometimes. No one else could. Only I call her that." His words were meant as a warning to Perry that he could not use the nickname for her either.

"So is that why you killed her family, to get them out of the way?" Perry asked

"No. Michelle, and I, had a fight, we broke up..."

"Why?" Perry asked.

"It was on prom night. Shellie promised me the world, then tired to change her mind."

Perry looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She would never go the whole way with me," the thought angering him as much now as it had back then, "We would fool around a little, but she kept telling me she wasn't ready for sex. I kept asking, so eventually she promised me we would do it on prom night. After prom, a huge group of us went back to my parents house to celebrate. I decided it was time for me and Michelle to call it a night, but she refused. I had put up with the word no from her for long enough, so I just did it anyway," Ray confessed.

Perry liked that the two men had this bond over Beth now. That was the way he saw it. She had refused them both, but they had took her anyway. "What happened after that?" he asked.

"She was pissed off. She split up with me. Refused to see me. I couldn't believe she would treat me that way! She never told her family why though. She said I _raped _her but she never reported me to the police. Which is why I knew she loved me really. I had to win her back. I thought if I set her house on fire, that I could save them all, be her hero. The fire got too quickly out of control. Next thing I know I'm stuck in that psycho ward, and Michelle vanishes without a trace," Ray said, an angry tone to his voice.

"She hurt you," Perry pointed out.

"The bitch broke my heart, but it doesn't mean I stopped loving her, not even for a second," Ray said, suddenly he felt impatient. Talking about Michelle made him want her, soon. "How much longer!" he growled at Perry.

"We're almost there," Perry told him as he turned onto the hidden dirt track that would lead them to the cabin.

They were silent for a minute before a thought occurred to Ray. He turned to look at Perry and asked, "You've had Michelle out here all alone with you?"

"Yeah," Perry replied, wondering where this question was going.

"I can't imagine that you haven't put your time with her to waste. How many times have you had her?" Ray asked.

Perry was a little hesitant to answer, he stuttered for a moment before he replied, "Just once."

"Once?! You have stronger will power than I do my friend."

Perry smiled, he liked Ray referring to them as friends. "That's about to change." Perry said.

Ray just looked at him and faked a smile. "Sure," he said flatly. Truth was, there wasn't a chance he was going to share Michelle with Perry. He would kill the little rat first before he would let him have her again.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had given in to her eyes determination to close. Her body screamed for sleep, and she was in so much pain that she figured sleep could be her answer out of pain. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming at first or if the car engine she heard getting closer was real.

She had to panic when the engine got so loud she knew the car it belonged to was just outside the cabin. She dreaded to think what Perry's plans for her would be now. With a new found sense of desperation she began tugging against the rope on her wrists as hard as she could, forgetting about the pain in her arm injured from her fall in the woods. She pulled until a strangled cry of pain burst from her throat. She could feel that her shoulders would pop and dislocate before she would free herself.

She heard the front door slam shut downstairs. Her body was shaking, she couldn't stop it. She listened to the sound of footsteps moving across the wooden floors downstairs. She could tell that there was more than one person moving around downstairs. Clearly Perry had meant it when he had said he wouldn't be coming back alone. She was able to rub her tears off on what remained of her lace sleeves. Leaving cleaner streaks of flesh on her cheeks. The rest of her face was a mixture of dried blood and dirt. All she could do was wait for Perry to walk in, bringing whoever his friend was with him.

She took a deep breath when she heard him walk into the pushed herself up a little so she could see him as he remained in the doorway. She hated the way he was smirking at her. She had no doubt she looked like hell, she had no doubt the agony she was in was written all over her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"A little nauseous now that you're back!" she told him sarcastically.

"You're in a bad mood," Perry pointed out, as he walked over to her. He stopped by her foot, studying the nail that stood a few centimetres out of the top of her foot. His fingers resting by, but not quite touching it.

"Only when you're around," she spat at him.

Perry smirked at her before he pinched the top of the nail and bent it upwards slightly. Beth screamed as burning pain scorched through her whole body.

"Slipped." Perry told her.

"What the hell do you want, Perry!?" she growled at him.

"To give you your surprise!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Unless its a gun to shoot you with I don't want anything from you!" she spat at him.

"Not even me?" Ray asked as he stepped into the door.

Beth had been looking up at the ceiling when Ray had spoke. A shaky breath escaped her lungs, and she had to close her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears. She didn't want to open them again. She was praying that this was all a dream. That she would wake up at home in her own bed, safe and uninjured, with Ray still locked away, and Perry nowhere near her.

Her eyes shot open, and she ripped her head to the side when she felt Ray touch her cheek. His touch still felt the same, his hands huge, rough and cold. His touch made her skin want to craw off her body.

"You have no idea what you've done!" she yelled at Perry who stood watching Ray study Beth with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Actually I think I do." Perry replied as he turned to look Beth in the eyes.

"Look at me!" Ray told Beth, hating that she was staring right back at Perry. "MICHELLE!" he yelled at her when she didn't do as he said, making her jump as his voice boomed down her ear.

She took a deep breath then turned to look at him with all the hatred she felt for him evident on her face. "That is not my name anymore!" she growled at him.

"That's always going to be your name. My girl, Michelle. _God_, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Ray said.

Beth couldn't hold her tears back, and they rolled rebelliously down her cheek. It disgusted her to have Ray reach out and wipe them from her face, and a disgusted groan escaped through her lips.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while." Perry said.

"Perry, please don't do this!" Beth begged, shocking herself that she would ask him to help her.

"Have fun!" he called back as he walked out of the room leaving Ray and Beth alone.

"Perry!" she screamed after him. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. Perry frightened her, there was no doubt about that, but Ray terrified her completely. He was violent, unpredictable. She knew what he was capable of, and she didn't doubt that he was going to show her all of these things.

"Don't look so terrified." Ray said to her as he moved down to her ankles, and began to untie them. "I'm not going to hurt you Shellie, don't you remember how much I love you?"

"What your _love_ is capable of is what makes me terrified of you." Beth confessed, her voice shaky with emotion and fear, she didn't even attempt to hide her anger from him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. It wasn't...my plan, it just went so wrong. I didn't mean for your family to die. I want to show you how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you, please?"

It angered Beth that he thought anything he could do would make up for him killing her whole family. "You can make it up to me by getting me away from here. Get me to a hospital, please Ray." she was hoping she might be able to act with him, play him. She knew he would want free of Perry from the picture so he could have her all to himself.

"I can't do that. We have so many years to catch up on. I am going to get you cleaned up though. I'll run you a bath, and then we can try and clean up some of these cuts. First things first though," Ray said before he grabbed the nail in Beth's foot, "We need to get this out," Beth couldn't help but scream as he tore the nail from her foot.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Things are only going to get worse for Beth - don't say I didn't warn you!**


End file.
